


[HQ][双宫北]北狐与白鹤

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·一丁点角名银·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·中短篇，有一丁点怪力乱神但主要还是性格决定命运·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	[HQ][双宫北]北狐与白鹤

北狐与白鹤

「侑君有没有准备带进坟墓的秘密？」  
大学参加的不知道第多少次联谊，一群人吵吵闹闹要玩国王游戏，简直就像在忍耐的边界上试探。不顾对面女生们乱抛的媚眼，宫侑一门心思使劲吃着刚刚端上来的鲔鱼刺身，边吃边在心里吐槽自己简直是活生生被兄弟附体。  
刺身吃完了，可旁边的人还没闹完。正当他思索着要不要干脆起身走人的时候，这一轮抽到国王的蠢货突然傻呵呵地让8号问7号一个问题，7号必须诚实作答。  
更烦人的是，7号就是他。  
这种无聊的游戏他差不多受够了。不过嗓子有点痒，他拿起冰水喝了一口就要走，谁知就在这短短几秒对方的问题就横冲直撞怼到他脸上。他差点就抄起杯子把里面的冰块甩到那个不懂得读空气的女生涂了足有半斤化妆品的脸上，不过在他理解对方所说的内容之后手臂就僵在半空。  
「感觉糟透了，我先走了。」  
把一张樋口一叶（5000日元）拍在桌面，宫侑抓起外套起身就走。如果有人敢阻拦他就准备一脚踹过去，可惜没有哪个不长眼睛的蠢货来挡路顺便让他发泄糟糕至极的心情。  
走在冬日冷清的街道上，他长长呼出一口气，腾起的氤氲白雾让他产生自己正烦闷地抽烟吞云吐雾的错觉。其实他根本不抽烟的。他和他的兄弟一样不抽烟也不喝酒，不做任何对身体有害的事情。不仅因为他们以职业选手为目标，更是因为……  
哪怕身处遥远的北方大地，北前辈一定也在看着他们。  
如果做不好健康管理，一定会让北前辈失望吧。抱着这样的想法，宫侑一直好好爱护着自己的身体，顺便督促自己的兄弟不要吃太多变肥猪。  
天色渐暗。街道另一头拐过来的汽车打着晃眼的远光灯。他的脑子里本来就乱糟糟的，被灯光一闪突然电光火石地弹出那个讨厌的问题。  
自己有没有准备带进坟墓的秘密？  
他有一个，治也有一个。两兄弟加在一起依然只有一个。  
想到那个秘密，宫侑突然感到鼻尖一凉。这一年的第一片雪花落在他鼻子上。他抬起头，看到昏黄的路灯下无数雪花飞舞。万籁俱寂，除了自己的呼吸声和脚下的沙沙声，仿佛只能听到雪花落地的轻响。  
他突然想知道此刻北前辈正在做什么。  
七年后，同样是下起一年中第一场雪的傍晚，宫侑和宫治在积雪的道路上一前一后地走着。宫侑把下巴缩到围巾里，双手揣兜，站稳之后犹豫片刻才哆哆嗦嗦地伸手推门。居酒屋的金属门把手上套了一个毛绒套子，可接触到的那一瞬间他还是被吸走了不少体温。不过拉开之后就好了。温暖和喧闹扑面而来，食物的香味丰富多样，他很快就听到宫治吸鼻子和咽口水的响亮声音。  
「我们的大明星总是姗姗来迟呀。」  
隔着老远，角名那家伙就不阴不阳地对着他们说。坐在角名旁边的银不知道是被灌酒了还是自己喝了个半醉，看样子又在抱着角名哭自己为什么找不到温柔可爱的老婆。大耳那张早熟的脸看起来和几年前毫无变化，倒是赤木又胖了一些。阿兰豪爽地喝着果汁，不仔细看还以为对方在狂灌啤酒呢。  
北前辈没有出席这次的排球部OB聚会，一如既往。  
「没办法，积雪事故，列车晚点……」  
宫侑不爽地解释道，摘下围巾，盘腿坐到阿兰身边。治已经抢先一步坐在他和角名之间，连菜单都没看就开始熟稔地大声点菜。  
「我要炸鸡块、烤串组合A set、荷尔蒙烧、猪肝炒韭菜，再加一份鳕鱼锅，多放高野豆腐。」  
「吃吃吃，就知道吃，我看你才是贪吃的鳕鱼吧！」  
宫侑抱怨道，拿过菜单，随便点了一份今日特选刺身。  
「嘿！侑！你要喝点什么吗？别客气，今天我请客！」  
阿兰用胳膊使劲搂过他的肩膀，兴冲冲地说，唾沫横飞。要不是对方嘴里没有酒味儿，他真的会以为这家伙是喝多了在发酒疯。  
「大耳前辈，这是怎么回事呀！」  
宫侑赶紧向坐在对面一言不发的大耳求助。对方不吃不喝认真阅读杂志的样子看起来特别沉稳可靠，仅次于许久未见的北前辈。  
「信介获奖了。野生动物摄影大赛的金奖。」  
大耳说，言简意赅，把手里的杂志翻倒过来推到他们面前。全彩色印刷精美的大开本杂志用了跨页的豪华版面来呈现这幅金奖作品。  
北海道钏路市附近的沼泽，冬季正是迁徙而来的丹顶鹤的栖息地。日出将周围的雾凇与河流蒸腾的水汽染成柔和的粉紫色，顶着银朱头冠的白鹤迎向朝阳，优雅地振翅而飞。而在晶莹的白雪和剔透的冰面之间，白鹤张开的羽翼投下淡淡的影子，一左一右各有一头北狐在奔跑，丰美亮丽的皮毛犹如划破冬日的两道烈焰。  
作品名为『北狐与白鹤』。  
宫侑不怎么懂艺术，当然排球的艺术除外，但无可否认这是一张极具视觉冲击力的照片。目光接触到图像的瞬间，脑子里的震颤开关就被迅速连击，以致一时失语。只听当啷一声，宫治手中的筷子掉落在地。那家伙像扑向刚烤好的牛肉一样扑向杂志，宫侑赶紧使劲把杂志护进怀里。  
「这不是食物！不能吃！」  
他声嘶力竭地呐喊，唯恐兄弟饿坏了脑子。  
「你才要吃纸！让我看看。」  
宫治不顾他的挣扎强行夺走杂志，一张蠢脸几乎紧贴在页面上。  
「我昨天刚问过，今年信介还不回来过年呀。」  
阿兰说，脸上的笑容渐渐隐去。  
「嗯，信介也是这样和我说的。」  
「真是个薄情的家伙呀，偶尔也应该回来和我们聚聚嘛！」  
「就是因为信介全心全意专注于事业，才能年纪轻轻就获得这样的大奖。」  
「我知道呀！我知道是这个道理没错！可我还是觉得他很过分！太薄情了！」  
宫侑点的刺身还没上来，只好左看看右看看从一堆大大小小的盘子里挑出还没什么人吃的毛豆，一边剥开毛豆吃一边竖起耳朵听大耳和阿兰聊天。坐在他旁边的宫治嘎吱嘎吱嚼着炸鸡块，耳朵竖得比他还高，跟兔子似的。可阿兰和大耳似乎不着急，有一搭没一搭地聊着，他们得仔细听才能从中筛选出关于北前辈的有效情报。  
「或许，信介不想回来也是因为他婆婆的事情吧。」  
阿兰抓起一个烤饭团咬了几口，转变态度，像是谅解似地说。  
「有可能，毕竟我们已经到了被催婚的年纪。信介的婆婆又是那样，从高中的时候就开始念叨他的结婚式。」  
「该怎么说呢……信介人很好，头脑也好，为人处世都得体，可惜呀，就是遇人不淑。有句话是怎么说的来着？对对，就是……谁年轻的时候没爱上过人渣呀？」  
宫侑点的刺身终于被服务生端上来了。他喝水清了清嘴里的味道，正准备大快朵颐，突然听到阿兰这样说，还没来得及咽下去的半口水就这样喷了出来。幸亏他反应够快，千钧一发之际赶紧扭头，把水喷在治身上而不是大耳脸上。宫治那家伙嘴里还嚼着鸡丸串，右手居然就拎起他的领子想揍人。上周比赛的时候评论员称赞宫治右手扣杀的时候，他还以为是普通吹捧，没想到自己的混蛋兄弟真的变强了不少——自己一时半刻竟然无法挣脱，只好手脚并用乱踢乱打。  
「行了行了，你们都几岁了啊？还跟小孩子似的。」  
阿兰正说呢，随手就像闹着玩似地把他们两个人分开，力量型的黑人选手果然不同凡响。宫治那家伙倒是顺水推舟收了手，可他胸口还隐隐作痛呢，最该死的是，等他重新拿起筷子，刺身盘子里只剩下一片干干净净的空气。  
「这算是你给我的赔偿。」  
屠杀刺身的宫治理直气壮地说。  
角名旁边喝得醉醺醺的银岛突然开始唱歌，唱起了铃儿响叮当，还一半日文一半英文，跑调跑到了南半球不说，还怂恿旁边的人跟他一起唱。角名泰然自若地应付着那个好骗的家伙，治继续埋头大吃。看局面重归平静，阿兰和大耳也重新聊起刚才的话题。  
「我真的觉得，信介他是初恋就不幸遇到了人渣。听说他今年新年又不回来的时候，我又去查了一遍我们那几届的学生名单……虽说几乎是每年查一遍吧。根本就没有什么叫青子的女学生好不好？别说我们认识的那几届了，就是往前往后各数5届也没有！肯定是哪个人渣起了个假名发信息骗信介的感情！信介也真是的！一面都没见过只通过手机发信息联系的人，怎么就直接沦陷这么多年啊！」  
阿兰越说越生气，手指咔吧咔吧地跟一次性筷子过不去，说到痛心处用力过猛，嘎嘣一下掰断了筷子。听到断裂的清脆一声响，宫侑和宫治不约而同地缩了缩脖子。他觉得背后发寒，颈椎隐隐作痛，估计兄弟的感觉也跟他差不多。  
「没准信介另有考量。初恋无疾而终很常见的，他不是那种永远走不出去的人。也许，信介本身就是单身主义者？」  
「谁说的！我亲自问过他的！我问他要不要我给他介绍好女孩，他说谢谢不用了。他还说从高中开始他爱的人就没变过，他忘不了高中时喜欢的人，没法再投入一段新的感情！分明就是忘不了那个连真面目都不敢露的人渣啦！我就觉得，哪怕是骗人的呢，高中的时候谁没干过点混账事啊，可敢做就要敢当啊！都这么多年过去了，承认一下有那么困难么！至少别让信介再抱着不该有的希望一直等下去呀！」  
阿兰愤愤不平地嚷道。  
「我吃饱了。」  
宫治放下筷子宣布道，然后跑去后辈那边闲聊。宫侑比宫治多坚持了三十秒，听到阿兰和大耳开始聊别的话题的时候也偷偷溜走了。这个晚上大家玩得挺开心的，喝醉的又唱又跳，没喝酒的又闹又叫，熟悉的不熟悉的在一起谈天说地又哭又笑。但无论宫侑吃了什么喝了什么说了什么听了什么，他的心都冷得像在寒冬里积雪结冰，他的眼前总闪过北狐和白鹤的画面，就像用激光笔刻在视网膜上似的。聚会结束的时候他表现得恋恋不舍，实际上却松了一口气。走在回去的路上，四下无人，悄无声息，可他和治什么也不敢说。直到走回老家进入他们以前的寝室然后锁好门，他们才敢谈论那个准备带进坟墓的秘密。  
宫侑有一个这样的秘密，宫治也有一个这样的秘密。他们的秘密加在一起，依然只有一个秘密。  
青子的读法是A-O-KO。  
侑（Atsumu）的A，治（Osamu）的O，为了显得更像女孩名再加上KO的音节。  
而这一切都要从他们高中二年级的寒假说起。

高中二年级的春高，「最强的挑战者」稻荷崎雄赳赳气昂昂地前往东京，宫侑和宫治摩拳擦掌信誓旦旦地说要拿下冠军——不对，会说这种大话的只有侑，宫治只是懒得反驳兄弟而已——然后就在全力以赴打了一场之后变成了一轮游的休闲之旅。  
那时的他们很怕北信介。现在他们也怕，不过那时的怕和现在的怕不太一样就是了。  
春高结束后回家的那一天刚好下了一场罕见的大雪。他们顶着纷纷扬扬的雪花深一脚浅一脚地往家走。宫治倒觉得还好，可他的白痴兄弟低眉臊眼地绕着门口转了两三圈才鼓起勇气往里面走。每次输了比赛那个白痴总会表现得更加白痴。上次迈出家门的时候侑还跟老妈吹嘘说他要二年级三年级拿个春高两连冠呢，谁知这次春高连种子队的资格都被一撸到底。可宫治的肚子饿了，根本没打算体贴那个白痴破碎的少年心，抖抖身上的雪直接进门。  
谁知他还没脱鞋就被老妈一把抓住了，急急忙忙地跟他们说就等他们回来呢，一家人赶快一起出门奔丧。结果他手脚还没暖和过来就又被拽出门，幸好眼疾手快从玄关抓了几颗糖果，在去车站的路上才没被饥饿揍晕。  
那时的他不知道一切将在雪中开始，也不知道一切将在雪中结束。  
去世的人是他们的太奶奶，或者叫曾祖母，也就是老爸的奶奶。一路上老爸沉默寡言，老妈也陪着老爸不吭声，宫治只能听到坐在自己旁边的兄弟唉声叹气个不停，还有后排不时传来的童言童语。坐在他后面的小朋友正在读一本童话书，因为年纪小，不小心就会念出声。虽然被妈妈制止了好几次告诉他不要打扰到别人，可过一会儿就憋不住了。宫治听着咣当咣当的铁轨声，望着车窗外渐渐被粉雪覆盖的冬日景致，突然想到了沾满黄豆粉的信玄饼，肚子咕噜咕噜交个不停。  
服务员来推销车站便当的时候，他一口气吃了三份。  
宫治记得太奶奶已经九十多岁了，在老家的村镇算是了不起的高寿。他们对她的主要印象还停留在小学二年级的暑假，后来顶多是每隔四五年过新年的时候去探望一次，印象比较单薄。再加上那年暑假发生的一些事情，他们不怎么喜欢和那位老人家相处，现在的心情自然也不会有多么悲伤。宫侑还在为夸下海口没脸见人而情绪低落，倒是也满符合此时应有的表现。至于他自己嘛，只要板着脸少说话，别人自然会脑补他正伤心难过呢。  
坐在后排的那位妈妈起身去卫生间，那个孩子读书读出声自然就没人制止了。小朋友年龄小，声音也不大，所以整个车厢里的人都听之任之了。于是宫治也听了一个磕磕巴巴的萤火虫故事，还是特别科学特别人间真实的那种，找到真爱生完孩子马上就死。  
「她在发光，想让他注意到自己。」  
「于是他也开始发光，想让她注意到自己。」  
「他们在夜晚发出小小的光芒。」  
「天那么黑，周围有那么多星星点点的光芒。」  
「她很难找到他，他也很难找到他。」  
「幸好她找到了他，幸好他找到了。」  
这一段那孩子读得特别顺。可能正是因为这样对方开心地读了很多次，就连一直目光飘忽的宫侑都忍不住问了他一句。  
「这真的是给孩子读的童话么？前一段倒也罢了，后面听着很惨诶。」  
「说不定是科普读物呢。」  
宫治漫不经心地说，顺手夹走宫侑便当盒里没吃完的炸鸡块。他吃得很快，等宫侑发现似乎少了什么的时候已经彻底毁尸灭迹，没让那家伙找到证据。  
在靠近城区的稻荷崎，萤火虫零星可见。不过，以前放假的时候一回到乡下的老家，萤火虫就会多到乌泱泱一大片。若遇晴朗的夏夜，那些绿莹莹的闪光简直能盖住漫天繁星。他们第一次看见萤光飞舞时觉得真是赞爆了，抄起捕虫网每个人抓了好大一口袋，带回房间里玩，结果被太奶奶骂了一顿。那位身体硬朗的老人家居然口口声声说萤火虫是亡者的灵魂，他们这样拦住它们的去路会遭报应迷路的，然后抢走他们的袋子放飞了他们辛辛苦苦抓到的萤火虫。  
宫侑和宫治被太奶奶拿着拐杖抽得七荤八素，打不过也不敢动真格打人，只好落荒而逃。他们逃到大人们不常去的临时秘密基地，你一言我一语骂起那个讨厌的老古板。宫侑骂她还活在明治时代，宫治则反驳道说明明是大正时代啦，大正。  
准确来说，太奶奶确实是出生在大正末年的人。据说她娘家曾在神户附近管理着一座香火颇为旺盛的神社，由于迟迟没有男性继承人曾考虑招婿入赘。太奶奶年轻时做了好几年巫女，据说当年热情奔放差点跟着个金发碧眼的外国海员私奔，死也不愿意相亲，拖到该生孩子的年纪都没结婚。然而美军的轰炸机来得比合适的赘婿更快，家族神社和附近的工厂在轰炸中一起化为熊熊烈焰，太奶奶的娘家人也是死伤惨重。她被后来的曾祖父救了。不到二十岁的姑娘，毅然决然剪了头发就用推车拉着重伤的父母下乡，嫁给曾祖父，后半辈子都在乡下农田里勤恳劳作。  
小时候的宫治和宫侑一直觉得太奶奶是个奇怪的老太婆。她挺时髦的，会自制工具给自己烫头，还能用各地方言哼歌，唱英语的法语的德语的还有不知道啥语种的小调。但太奶奶的一部分又停留在百鬼夜行的平安时代，一旦他们不小心触犯了莫名其妙的禁忌就会责骂他们，说他们会遭报应，甚至拿拐杖抽他们。他们抓萤火虫的那一次是被打得最厉害的一次，两个人都鼻青脸肿的。那时的他们虽然年纪小主意却不小。正好那一天是爸爸妈妈来乡下看他们的时候，他们顺势在地上打了几个滚又抓了个番茄弄碎在身上。显得黏糊糊血淋淋的，然后哭着去找爸妈说他们被太奶奶虐待。  
可能是他们沾了泥巴的眼睛看起来肿得老高触及老妈的雷区，老妈在老爸的老家大闹了一场说明天不能带着儿子回去就离婚。老爸向来怕老婆所以试图和稀泥未果就唯唯诺诺答应了。被老妈这样闹了一场，爷爷被气得够呛，太奶奶反而表现得挺洒脱的，就说让他们走，说这两个孩子主意大着呢，想走就走，留不住。  
那年暑假睡在乡下老家的最后一个晚上，他们沾沾自喜地以为小伎俩得逞，熄灯之后蹑手蹑脚溜出去抓萤火虫。捕虫网被太奶奶没收了，他们没敢去拿，怕吵醒睡眠轻的老人。没有网子，他们一人只抓到一只落在掌心的萤火虫。攥着拳头抓在手里，他们回到静悄悄的房间里，从指缝间窥视一闪一闪的光芒。  
他们看得入神，不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候，突然看到房间角落里有个高大的身影，就像是传说中可怕的山鬼。宫侑吓得尖叫出声，宫治使劲捂住兄弟的嘴巴，定睛一看发现那是他们的太奶奶。太奶奶的个子本来就高，又总是挺直脊梁，即使上了年纪身体也不显得佝偻。说实话看见太奶奶比看见山鬼还叫他们害怕。他们吓得手一抖，两只萤火虫晃晃悠悠地飞了出来，就像昏了头似地在昏暗的房间里打着转。  
叫他意外的是，太奶奶这次没有骂他们也没有打他们，望着他们的目光深邃又复杂。她叹了一口气，说，罢了，该来的总是逃不过，你们好自为之吧。  
「要发光呀，即使你们意识不到。」  
后来的事情他们记不清楚了，迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候还以为他们做了一模一样的噩梦。但那不是噩梦。第一缕晨光照在了萤火虫的尸体上。那两只萤火虫死了，死在同一个地方。他们觉得有点毛骨悚然，于是挖了坑把他们埋在一起。  
第二天，老妈就把他们从太奶奶家接走了。太奶奶起了个大早来送他们，却叫错了他们的名字。从那一天起太奶奶似乎就分不清楚谁是宫侑谁是宫治了。后来辗转听老爸说，太奶奶得了老人白内障，看东西都看不清楚。他们本以为太奶奶分不清他们是视力不好，但太奶奶并不会认错除他们以外的人。甚至可以说，太奶奶听声变形的本领臻至化境，从未弄错过他们以外的人，敏锐得令人称奇。  
「奇怪，不就是个乡下的老太婆吗，怎么这么多人……痛！」  
换上葬礼用的黑色正装，宫侑碎碎念道。宫治抢在老妈怒骂他们之前在那个白痴的后脑勺上来个一手刀。最终老妈瞪了他们一眼，但也没说什么。附近寺庙里的僧人念着他们听不懂的经文，跟催眠曲似的，搞得宫治昏昏欲睡。他们毕竟是小辈，只要在家属位置上乖乖保持静止不动就好，寒暄就交给大人们。宫治悄悄打了个盹儿又醒了，看到排队来祭拜的人依然络绎不绝，甚至有人从大老远的青森和鹿儿岛赶过来。  
宫治当然不会像兄弟那样蠢到直接发问。他闭目养神，竖起耳朵听那些人都在说什么，越听越是心惊。根据他们的说法，太奶奶的这些善缘都是在得了白内障之后结下的。之前太奶奶娘家的神社是因为求结缘很灵验而香火旺盛，太奶奶在神社的那些年没展现过什么特殊的能力，反而是眼睛几乎看不见以后能奇妙地窥见每个人的缘分。很多人都来求太奶奶指点，或多或少起到了灵验的效果。  
「切，不就是找女朋友找老婆么，我随便发个消息都能叫来好几个美女粉丝呀。」  
饭根本堵不住宫侑的嘴。那个白痴一边往嘴里扒饭一边嘟囔着说。  
「据说每个人的缘分都是不同的，所以能分清楚每个人。那么，为什么太奶奶会弄混我们呢？」  
宫治说。他早早吃完饭，顺便还吃掉了宫侑的甜点，不过那个白痴对此一无所知。  
「只是巧合罢了！」  
宫侑拿着筷子对着虚空指指点点。  
「乡下老太婆装神弄鬼的话根本不可信！你相信我们会因为玩萤火虫而遭报应吗？」  
宫治不觉得自己会遭报应，可宫侑的报应来得比快攻还快。他没提醒那白痴老妈就站在后面，在兄弟被老妈揪耳朵的时候也毫无怜悯之情。其实宫治一直觉得老妈和太奶奶之间的关系很微妙，那两人的性格挺相似的颇有点惺惺相惜的味道，可惜当年他们被打得很厉害的事情一直是老妈心底的一根倒刺。直到太奶奶过世，老妈和太奶奶依然没有真正地和解，可老妈也不允许别人说太奶奶一句坏话。  
真是搞不懂的女人心呀。  
宫治无动于衷地想，顺便从侑的盘子里夹走一块入味的莲藕吃掉。他一直以为分配遗产没他们的事儿，不料太奶奶的遗嘱执行人最后竟然也把他们叫了进去。  
太奶奶特地留给他们的遗物是一部手机。据说这已经是第N代目的手机了，虽然不是预定今年下半年发售的最新款，但也是目前市面上最受欢迎的款式。遗嘱执行人没和他们解释为什么他们两兄弟只有一部手机，额外给了他们一个信封。  
宫侑那个白痴大大咧咧地说着「万一是多出来的压岁钱呢」就拆开了薄薄的信封，从里面掏出一张信纸。  
信纸上只有一句话，「要发光呀」。  
「我们又不是萤火虫！」  
宫侑愤愤然地挥动着信纸。  
「既然你对那个那么爱不释手，君子不夺人所爱，这个就归我了。」  
宫治理所当然地说，拿走了那部手机。  
这部手机已经办了入网手续而且付了好长时间的包月费用，拿起来就能用，太奶奶去世之后好像也不受影响。可宫侑不同意。他们两个大打出手，一直到回家之后也没分出胜负，结果闹到了老妈那边。老妈拍案决定，这部手机既不归侑也不归治，他们要用只能一起用。  
手机这么私密的东西，一起用就等于没用。一个人想用的时候另一个人就会来抢，结果什么都干不成。这种不确定的状态导致那一部新款智能机实质上被封印了起来。  
众所周知，解决一个矛盾的最好办法不是去解决这个矛盾，而是用另一个矛盾来掩盖。  
等他们为另一件事吵得不可开交的时候，你抢我夺的封印自然而然就解除了。  
这一场争吵发生在他们拿到新手机后的第七天。从乡下来回之后就是返校的日子，宫治和宫侑一如既往地早早来到更衣室准备换好衣服参加晨练，却发现他们破天荒地并列第一。  
「早安呀，北前辈！」  
白痴宫侑反应迟钝，习惯性地喊完这句话才发现房间里空无一人。  
「北前辈最近应该不会来这边了，要准备升学。」  
背后冷不丁地传来角名的声音。  
说实话北信介不在的感觉还蛮奇怪的，但没那么大压力不必诚惶诚恐也是好事。三年级的前辈大多数都要退部了，新队长的人选当然也是迫在眉睫。宫治和宫侑都觉得自己才是下一任队长的最佳人选，嘴上吵得很凶却迟迟没有出手打架。或许不会再有人用正论PUNCH猛击他们，他们对双子大乱斗也变得兴趣缺缺起来。结果，随时准备来劝架的银岛松了一口气，角名却是满脸遗憾。  
「治，你说啊，北前辈喜欢什么样的女孩子？」  
宫治记得很清楚，宫侑问出这个蠢问题的时候自己刚咬住纸袋里热气腾腾的肉包。他本来想咬一大口吃掉半个包子，却只咬穿包子皮而没咬到包子馅，用力过猛导致上下两排门牙发出清脆的叩击声。  
他也不知道自己的反应为什么那么大，就像这一切都是顺理成章的发展。  
「温柔体贴、懂事又听话的女孩子吧，跟你完全相反的那种。」  
宫治回答道，暂时放过了近在咫尺的肉馅。  
「不对！应该是热情活泼天真可爱的女孩子！绝对不会像你这样阴沉又阴险！」  
宫侑抬高声调嚷嚷。  
只要有食物在手，他对宫侑的忍耐力就会翻倍。他一直忍耐到吃完肉包才动手揍宫侑。宫侑不甘示弱地打回来，一路上他们打得不分胜负。但宫侑买的菠萝包被他打翻在地不能再吃，所以宫治觉得自己赢了。  
从小到大，他们总是想要在各个方面一较高下。但具体到每一次的胜负，他们其实没那么执着，大多数在一觉醒来后就忘记得差不多了，最多是时候把对方落败的丑态翻出来大肆嘲笑。但这件事他们整整从周一纠结到周末，没个消停的时候。  
意识到必须想办法给这个争论画上句号，他们的目光不约而同地落在那部新手机上。  
还有什么能比亲自实验更具说服力呢？

宫治凝视着手中颇具年代感的手机。手机的涂装背面是金色的正面是银色的。实际上这部手机只被使用过发信息的功能，上面磨损的痕迹也是后来被他们翻出来再三摩挲把玩造成的。它外表沧桑但内在应该挺新的，毕竟他们只断断续续用过三个月。在高中的他们看来这尺寸已经相当小巧，现在自然觉得它更小了。  
「呜哇，这也太惨了吧！」  
宫侑躺在上铺随意刷着手机，看某条社会新闻的时候突然感慨。  
「原来的金融精英，公司经营失败，破产后竟然沦为街头流浪汉，风餐露宿——还有什么能比欠了一大笔钱还不上更惨吗？」  
「有呀。」  
「是什么？」  
宫侑问的时候没动脑子，宫治答的时候也没动脑子。  
「当然是欠了高利贷——利滚利，令人窒息的利息每天都在翻倍增加，一辈子连利息都还不清的那种。」  
「你在说我们吗？」  
鬼使神差似的，宫侑问道。  
宫治很想回答没错，又很想打穿蠢兄弟的狗脑子。最终他只是叹了口气，毕竟这是他们一起背负的债务，他可不想让那家伙早死早超生而自己一个人在世上受罪。以前在国文课上读到年代小说里有穷苦人家因为欠债太多妻离子散投河自杀的情节他还不能理解，现在他懂了却不能做出跟主人公相同的选择。伤害自己是懦夫的行为，那样做北前辈肯定会看不起他们。  
抓着那个手机，慢慢在手指间旋转，宫治感到某种难以言喻的酸楚感在胸腹间涌动。很酸很酸，比青梅还要酸上一万倍，如果涌上喉咙的话能直接把牙齿腐蚀掉。  
这种感觉是从什么时候开始累积的？  
北信介毕业的第一年，他们还能弹冠相庆。  
北信介毕业的第三年，他们感到内心的平衡岌岌可危。  
如今是北信介毕业的第十年，他们就像行走在早春薄如蝉翼的冰面上，战战兢兢，如临深渊。  
因为他们心血来潮的谎言，这十年以来北前辈都是孤身一人。整整十年，人生最美好的年华，都守着那片寂寥而冷清的北方王国不曾离开。  
时间已经不早了，但他们毫无睡意。  
「该睡了该睡了！」  
宫侑也不关灯，直接两眼一闭往床铺上一倒就不动了。宫治站起来身来，抓起一张纸揉成团就往兄弟脸上掷。这套动作他做了十多年，早已驾轻就熟。  
「你睡得着吗？」  
躲开宫侑一个鲤鱼打挺的袭击，宫治冷静地问。  
「睡不着又如何？」  
「睡不着就起来，浪费床。」  
宫治说，等宫侑气哼哼跳下床的时候才从包里掏出一盘简易包装的DVD。  
「看这个吧，临走前角名塞给我们的，说这是部好片子，很有启发意义。」  
「『灰熊人』。这是啥？根本没听说过！是讲动物的纪录片吗？」  
宫侑抢过DVD盒子翻来覆去地看，可惜上面没有原包装，只有用马克笔写下的片名和原名Grizzly Man。  
「不知道。」  
宫治说，盘腿坐在地上，打开了封尘已久的游戏机。他们以前常常用这台游戏机打FIFA，后来离开家之后老妈也没把它丢掉，偶尔当成DVD播放机来用。把DVD塞进去之后，读盘时发出了哗啦哗啦的声响，莫名地叫人毛骨悚然。

宫侑记得很清楚，他们用那部手机给北信介发出第一条信息的那一天同样下了大雪，平时搭乘的公交车罕见地晚点了。几个在车站等车的队友凑在一起，不知为什么就开始讲怪谈。大冬天的下大雪还讲怪谈，制冷效果一流。  
不过怪谈讲来讲去就那么几个，也没什么新鲜的，比较刺激的反而是最近流行的都市传说或者真实存在的猎奇案件。角名那家伙平时懒懒散散的，讲起恐怖故事倒是惟妙惟肖绘声绘色。特别是讲到三毛别罴事件的时候，角名熟稔地讲述着北海道巨熊残暴袭击人类的现场，配合着寒风嗖嗖和不时飘落到脸上的雪花，演出效果简直绝了。吓得银岛死死抱住角名的胳膊，估计再多听一会儿就要恶化成考拉抱树的姿势。  
然后，他们要搭乘的那一路巴士开来了。坐上车之后他们依然在小声争辩那场悬而未决的胜负。回家吃晚饭洗完澡懒洋洋躺在床上的时候，他们的目光不约而同落在太奶奶送的手机上。  
在稻荷崎高校没有人知道这部手机的号码，包括一系列绑定的邮箱和社交账号。他们想了一个蠢主意——虽然当时他们觉得棒极了——起个假名伪装成女孩子来发送信息，看北前辈是对活泼外向的女孩子更积极还是对沉稳懂事的女孩子更积极。至于假名嘛，就折中一下，用青子好了。  
青子的读法是A-O-KO。  
侑（Atsumu）的A，治（Osamu）的O，为了显得更像女孩名再加上KO的音节。  
等该注册的该设定的都弄好了，再猜拳决定由谁先来。  
他们设定的剧本是这样的：  
首先，根据他们有的号码发信息试探，伪装成暗恋北信介的低年级女生。  
然后，如果北前辈没有生气也没把他们拉黑，就每天发十条信息给他，两个人轮流来，一人负责一天。北前辈当天回复几条消息，就算得几分。这样持续一个月，得分高的人就算赢。  
这样制定完规则，宫侑自认为天衣无缝。虽然宫治很扫兴地说这样只会让北前辈觉得青子精神分裂，但既然那家伙想不出更棒的办法也就这样定了。  
他们当然知道那段时间是北前辈备考大学的关键时期，不过他们一是不在乎，二是觉得北前辈也不可能沉迷于随便哪个后辈的撩骚，压根没往心里去。  
后来，整整一个月，他们一天也没有中断轮流给北前辈发信息的事情。每天十条。不知不觉就上瘾了，就像每天早上要喝的牛奶和随时揣在口袋里的护手霜。从开始时假心假意的试探，到慢慢吐露修饰后的真相。他们当然不敢说他们的目标是排球选手，便稍微改变了一下，说自己从小练习芭蕾，将来想当个职业芭蕾舞演员，目标是在世界上最棒的芭蕾舞团跳芭蕾，等等。每天北前辈都会回十条信息，不多不少刚刚好。如果他们寒暄，北前辈就会礼貌地回以寒暄。如果他们谈练习谈梦想，北前辈就会回以真诚的祝福和切实可行的建议。如果他们询问北前辈的情况，北前辈就会毫不避讳地给出真实答案。  
同样是这一个月，北前辈来排球部的次数不超过三次，偶尔露一面就走，连交谈的机会也没有。他们却觉得再这短短三十天里对北前辈的了解比过去将近两年的时光还要清晰还要透彻。瞥见北前辈的脸的时候，他们的第一反应是开心而非畏惧，然而在片刻之后害怕便变本加厉地涌了上来。  
他们根本不敢把真相告诉那个人。  
按理来说这种事情越早坦白伤害越小，可一想到他们将失去每天发出和收到十条消息的机会，他就觉得好像要切掉他右手的小拇指一样不自在。治的想法和他一模一样，所以两个人都揣着糊涂装明白。于是他们欣然同意延长战线再分胜负——毕竟在这一个月里他们打成了平手。  
「你最喜欢的动物是什么？」  
二月初的某一天，北信介第一次主动发信息给他们。宫侑大喜过望，不假思索地回了一条。  
「当然是狐狸呀！北狐！」  
他喜欢狐狸，不过以前没想过自己最喜欢哪种狐狸，打字的同时「北狐」这个分类就从脑海里弹射而出。北狐，北信介的北，听起来就很棒。  
但伸脑袋过来偷窥的宫治不赞成他的选择。狐狸什么的，太俗烂了，治这样表示。那家伙声称明天要重置一下这个选择，改成白鹤，听起来仙风道骨高雅清冷，非常符合北前辈给人的印象。当时他还挺高兴的，就算宫治改了选项，还也要那家伙主动开口才行。相比之下自己是遇到了北前辈主动发问，等于就赢了。  
然而，他没想到第二天北前辈竟然也主动询问宫治，说既然青子常常在一觉之后有不同的想法，那么昨天的选择是否有改变。宫治笑得可开心了，比收到三连装的布丁还开心。那家伙不假思索地回复说是白鹤。  
北狐与白鹤，怎么听怎么像北海道。  
宫侑目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕，想。  
二月以来北前辈更少出现在排球部，关于北前辈的消息他们都是零敲碎打从阿兰和赤木那边探听来的。据说北信介之前递交了三份入学志愿书，两所国立大学，一所私立大学。  
北海道大学是北前辈志愿中排位靠后的大学，而最终北前辈恰恰选择了北海道大学。

刚开始，宫侑觉得『灰熊人』这部片子无聊到爆炸，居然还都是英文配音。开场就是个叫提摩西的外国人跑去了荒凉的阿拉斯加，自拍而且自吹自擂，自诩为灰熊爱好者和灰熊保护者，渴望和熊生活在一起恨不得自己变成一头熊。大量的镜头都是由这个自大的家伙拍摄的，晃得比打练习赛时随便拍的视频还厉害。看起来酷似男主角的家伙毫无保护措施便接近灰熊，还说他知道灰熊可能会拧掉自己的脑袋但他不怕，他有办法和它们共处。  
「真——无——聊！」  
他打着哈欠抱怨，掏出自己的手机上网刷新闻。本来想看体育新闻，但一行最新消息吸引了他的眼球。  
三毛别罴惨案重演？  
北海道疑再度出现食人巨熊  
宫侑感到自己的手指不受控制地点开了这条新闻链接，一目十行地浏览。里面的内容很简单，大概说是在钏路市附近的村庄里，有位上山找走失牲口的村民被熊袭击并吃掉了一部分。警方在搜索的时候还发现了另一位老妇人的残骸，据说是秋天上山捡野菜的时候失踪的。按理说冬天的熊不应该出来袭击人，但附近的猎人说这头熊曾经被猎枪打伤过头，可能是憎恨人类外加脑子坏了，云云。  
读完这条消息，他愣了片刻，抬起头来想和宫治说点什么，却发现电视屏幕上的影片变了画风。  
一位外国大叔正在讲述那位灰熊人的遭遇。灰熊人提摩西和他的女朋友都被灰熊袭击并吃掉了。保护区的人赶来的时候打死了那头灰熊，剖开它的肚子，才在里面找出了提摩西的残骸。他的感觉突然和电视屏幕里的大叔同步了。喉咙就像被东西堵住了，头皮发麻，脸颊发麻，手臂和双脚发麻。  
作为二传手，在球场上宫侑要同时考虑到十二人的位置和行动以及飞速移动的排球。哪怕只有短短一瞬，大多数计算已经凭经验在潜意识里运算完毕。他可能无法一步一步说清楚自己是如何预测对手和队友的状况，但他能及时得出最合适的结论就够了。  
恰恰在感知麻痹的瞬间，他的脑海里闪过无数看似毫无关联的画面。多半是些破碎的影像，就像在脚底龟裂的薄冰。  
钏路市附近的沼泽，北狐与白鹤，野生动物摄影金奖的照片。  
指缝间一闪一闪的绿光，两只萤火虫并列的尸体。  
三毛别罴事件的现场复原图，『灰熊人』里大叔犹带惊恐的眼神。  
还有北信介。  
奇怪的是，宫侑最先想起来的不是严格的北信介、流泪的北信介或是笑着的北信介，而是用白色被单遮住脸的北信介。那一幕深深地烙印在他的头脑中，就像一颗能打坏他脑子的开花弹，他甚至说不清那究竟是自己亲眼目睹的记忆还是不断重复的噩梦。  
等他缓过神，发现宫治已经订好了去北海道车票。按照时间表，最近一班新干线比国内航班更贵也更快，宫治根本没打算替他们省钱。  
走出家门的时候，宫侑发现雪下得更大了。纷纷扬扬的雪花把熟悉的街道涂抹成陌生的雪国。当一切色彩被白雪覆盖，外面的世界仿佛就变成了难以辨认的迷宫。他突然想起了太奶奶的话。也许真的是他们让那两只萤火虫无法逃脱的报应，他们在人生中迷了路。不仅仅是现在，或许是从十年前就开始了。  
「要发光呀。」  
落在他耳朵里的雪花融化了，流淌的寒意让他想起太奶奶的话。他们离开乡下老家的那一天，太奶奶留给他们的信封里，都收到了同样的嘱托。  
这句话到底有什么含义？  
宫侑想不明白，宫治也皱着眉头。

叮咚。  
宫治看到手机通知栏弹出一条信息，说北海道的新千岁机场、旭川机场、函馆机场、钏路机场等多个机场因大雪封闭，去北海道的航班不是延迟就是取消。选择新干线是正确的决定，但他现在没心情夸耀自己明知的判断。  
他们搭乘了新大阪发车最早的一班新干线。列车开动的时候窗外昏暗就像夜晚。自从宫侑看到新闻说北海道可能有食人巨熊，就吵闹个不停。他们不敢继续看『灰熊人』，也没心思睡觉，一个瘫坐在沙发里一个躺在沙发上翻来覆去。他隐隐知道角名拿DVD给自己的原因，他想把那部片子看完，又怕把那部片子看完。  
角名的直觉向来很敏锐——但那家伙胆子小，要不然早跟心上人告白了——毕竟这么多年了，每次大家谈起北前辈的时候他们就会浑身僵硬。像阿兰那样神经大条的人不以为意，但角名那么狡猾的家伙怎么可能一无所知呢。好在角名性格谨慎，看破不说破，顶多塞盘DVD让他自己领悟。  
将要持续好几个小时的车程无聊至极，可往日乘车昏昏欲睡的困倦并未如期而至。睡不着，身体的疲惫催促他去睡，可大脑清醒得很，还充斥着恨不得彻夜跳街舞的兴奋。  
一口气吃掉两份车站便当，饥肠辘辘的身体总算平静下来。宫治喝掉半瓶运动饮料，靠在靠背上，深呼吸好几次，才像执行完某个重要仪式一样点开网络视频。  
感谢发达的网络，让人能够随时随地观看几乎所有的影片。  
这部纪录片颇有名气，随便找一家视频网站就能进行点播。拖动进度条，宫治顺便瞥了一眼自己的白痴兄弟在干啥。宫侑不出意料地在看视频，视频不出意料的是『灰熊人』。宫侑手机上的画面他没看过，估计比他们昨天看到的地方还要靠后。不知道为什么，那个白痴看着看着竟泪流不止。  
白痴。  
他没有说出口，而是在心里默念。他也不确定这是在说宫侑还是说自己，或者二者皆有。

得知北前辈要去北海道大学的那一天，宫治晚上只吃了三碗饭。老妈看着电饭煲里的剩饭直嘀咕，特担心他是不是发烧是不是肚子疼。他闷闷地应了两声，洗完澡就把自己的身体丢到床上，懒懒地不想动。  
宫侑的状况也差不多，平时闹腾得像头狗，那天安静得像只猫。  
今天轮到宫治发信息。他望着手机银色的那一面，轻轻用它敲着枕头。  
啪、啪、啪、啪、啪、啪。  
啪、啪、啪。  
啪！  
「吵死了！」  
下铺的宫侑狠狠一脚踢中上铺的床板。宫治不管他，一只手继续敲，一只手抓起枕边的排球就往下铺砸。  
嘭！  
听声音就知道砸在了白痴兄弟的脸上。  
宫侑气得蹦起来，就像一只跳水的青蛙。他一把抓住兄弟往自己脸上招呼的拳头，说。  
「明天可是三年级前辈们的毕业仪式。」  
宫侑看着他，先是莫名其妙，继而恍然大悟，忙不迭地跑房间抓条毛巾来冷敷。显然，即使白痴如宫侑，也不想肿着脸参加前辈们重要的毕业式。  
哪怕那个白痴脸肿成猪头也与他无关，但是……  
啪、啪、啪……  
宫治继续用手机敲着枕头。有时他会短暂地停下来一阵，输入几个字，想一想，然后删掉，一字不留。「恭喜前辈毕业」显得太普通，「讨厌啦好舍不得前辈毕业」显得蠢如宫侑，「我也会努力考上前辈所在的大学」显得太刻意了，毕竟正常的关西人不会削尖脑袋往北海道升学。  
他的白痴兄弟脸上顶着浸过凉水的毛巾回来了，凑到他旁边盯着手机看，毛巾还往上铺滴答滴答滴水。宫治嫌弃地踹了宫侑一脚，可对方就像嚼过的口香糖一样烦人，使劲往手机上黏。共用同一个房间的孪生兄弟之间本就少有个人隐私可言，见赶人赶不走他便听之任之。宫治又想了几种方案依然觉得哪种都不合适，突然旁边的兄弟鼻子里喷气就像在嗤笑他。  
「有本事你想个更好的主意呀。」  
宫治说，把自己刚刚输入的文字删得一干二净。  
「这不是明摆着的嘛！」  
宫侑洋洋得意地说。  
「漫画里和游戏里都是这样说的呀，仰慕的前辈即将毕业的时候，要趁着毕业式的时候一口气向他告白！然后就可以幸福快乐地生活在一起！」  
那一刻，宫治突然好羡慕宫侑是个头脑简单的白痴。那家伙说得那么开心，眼睛里闪着星星，就像真的有一位叫做「青子」的女主角似的。  
但现实世界不是恋爱漫画。  
没有「青子」，只有一对向前辈恶作剧的「网络人妖」兄弟。  
HE的选项从最开始就不存在。  
「脑子是个好东西，」宫治慢吞吞地对一头雾水的兄弟讲，「希望你能有一个。」  
「诶？」  
宫侑从毛巾里露出来的半张脸上写满疑惑。  
「莫非你真把自己当成『青子』了？」  
宫治将一针见血的话语插入兄弟的胸膛。这是一把双刃剑，捅了对方就等于捅了自己。他看到侑嘴角的微笑尚未完全消退，一双眼睛像突遭绝对零度的袭击。  
真好，那家伙真的忘记了呢。  
宫治想，脑子里嘎啦嘎啦的，就像在用碎冰块思考。这个想法不是纯粹的讽刺。他真的有点嫉妒把真相忘光光的兄弟，嫉妒对方能享受短暂而无忧无虑的快乐，沉浸在告白成功幸福生活的妄想里。  
「那、那、那……那要怎么办？」  
宫侑悲鸣道，被球砸到的声音都没这么凄惨。  
「只有两种选择。要么承认，要么抵死不认。你敢去找北前辈谢罪吗？」  
他问侑，也在问自己。  
他脑门发烫，称不上冷静。能够有条有理说出这番话，完全是因为思维形成的「肌肉记忆」。从开始恶作剧的第一天，在潜意识不为人知的冰面下，宫治就拼命思考事情要如何收尾。如果被北前辈发现了只能听天由命，但如果北前辈没发现，他们是否要主动揭露「青子」的真实身份呢？他想过很多种可能，无法下定决心，对于千百次循环反复的问题和选项倒是牢记于心，不假思索就能说出口。  
就像是吹气球。  
最开始只是想吹一个巴掌大的气球，然后啪地一下在他们尊敬的前辈耳边打破，吓唬吓唬那个人。如果到那种程度就住手，顶多是愚人节无伤大雅的玩笑。可吹着吹着他们就被气球上迷人的色彩和花纹吸引了，舍不得打碎它，还小心翼翼地维护它。气球不断变大，越吹越大，越吹越大，他们陶醉于气球的美丽又害怕它在下一秒爆炸。没有人知道这个气球究竟能吹到多大。他们要么让气球爆炸要么就不停吹下去。现在气球已经大到包裹住他们身边的整个世界，已经没法吹得更大了，可他们也没勇气打破它。  
「凭什么让我去！你去呀！」  
侑喊道，一分愤怒，九分恐慌。  
「我不去。」  
他不敢，宫侑也不敢。  
那个气球实在是太美了。  
他们从未想过可以通过每天仅仅十条消息和另一个人建立如此深厚、密切而美好的联系。  
不对，不是所有人都可以。  
因为那个人是北前辈。只有北前辈才行。唯独那个严格的北前辈展现出不为人知的一面的时候，才会产生那么不可思议的吸引力。那些真切而温暖的话语，就像气球光华的表面似的触手可及。  
如果放置不理的话，那么大一个气球早晚有一天会漏气瘪掉或者自己爆炸吧。  
尽管如此他们还是希望它多存在一会儿，哪怕是一秒也好，根本不忍心亲手戳破。  
「那要怎么办呀！你说呀！」  
宫侑朝他嚷，脸上冷敷的毛巾晃啊晃的，一滴一滴的冷水就这样胡乱往他脸上拍。  
「那就只能……放置处理了。」  
宫治说，尽量不让自己的语调泄露出恋恋不舍的情绪。  
「好像也是呢。」  
宫侑闷闷不乐地应道，一把抓下毛巾，恶狠狠地摔到地上。  
「可恶！」  
「没关系的。」  
宫治躺回床上，躺好躺平，双眼注视着昏暗的天花板，喃喃低语。他想要说服宫侑，更想说服自己。  
「北前辈一定没问题了。北前辈很强呀……除了打排球，那个人在各种意义上都很强。北前辈才不是那种被人抛弃之后就会大哭大闹寻死觅活的性格，说不定没过两天就把又蠢又烦的那个青子忘掉了呢，就像丢掉蟑螂屋里的蟑螂似的。」  
「你才是蟑螂！！！」  
宫侑不服气地喊着，鼻子里喷着粗气，就像斗牛场里的斗牛似的。宫侑才不会蠢到主动站出来变成斗牛士手里的红布来招惹那个白痴。他闭上眼睛，假装自己睡着了。其实他根本睡不着。他的脑子里一直响着自我安慰的声音。他真的想这样相信，北前辈十分特别极其坚强，根本不会在意连脸都不敢露的仰慕者「青子」。可他的心里回荡着一个矛盾的声音，他希望「青子」能让那个人一反常态地大哭大闹寻死觅活。他也不知道为什么。  
宫侑泄愤似地拽了拽灯绳，不像要关灯反倒像要扯断绳子似的。灯光熄灭，房间里漆黑一片。  
黑暗里没有光。  
就连萤火虫那样一闪一闪的荧光也没有。  
「要发光呀。」  
想起太奶奶的遗言的同时，被他攥在手里的手机屏幕亮了起来，发出幽幽的荧光。  
是来自北信介的信息。  
「明天毕业式结束后，我会在体育馆后面等着。不见不散。」

宫治一时之间不知该如何形容自己对『灰熊人』的观后感。他和宫侑都算不上是很耐心的观众，特别是看纪录片的时候，常常看几分钟就走神，等走神回来再看几分钟。但这部纪录片不一样，拥有某种吸引他们的可怕魅力，让他们没有片刻的走神。当片尾曲『Coyotes』响起的时候，他如梦方醒，再也没有了最初对片中男主角也就是灰熊人提摩西的厌恶。  
提摩西本来是个非常标准的美国boy，在同龄人中也有着不错的天赋，却因为人生中遭遇一系列的挫折而开始酗酒、吸毒乃至自我放逐。他愤世嫉俗，远离喧嚣，爱灰熊甚于爱人类，把保护动物当成近似宗教的虔诚信仰，在其中找到了自己的精神归宿。他向成千上万的学生普及野生动物知识，组织了保护棕熊的基金，在阿拉斯加保护区的荒野度过了十三年，最终却和女友一起死在饥饿的灰熊口中。他厌恶人类，喜爱棕熊。最终他的女友拼命想救他，他拼命叫自己的女友逃走，而灰熊活吃了他。  
片子的导演颇有名气，让影片呈现出提摩西一生既自圆其说又自相矛盾的独特气质。宫治对男主角说不上讨厌也说不上喜爱，只是若有所思，一声长叹。他大概能明白角名为什么要把这盘DVD借给他了。  
那家伙怀疑在丹顶鹤栖息地离群索居的北前辈也走上了这样一条自我放逐之路。  
但北前辈毕竟不是开放的美国boy，而是他们见过的自律性最强的男人。他根本无法想象那个人抽烟酗酒流连夜店的模样，反而很容易想到那个人在冰天雪地的北方王国也会早睡早起锻炼身体规律饮食营养均衡认真生活的模样。  
假如说北信介和灰熊人提摩西有什么相似之处，大概是，专注得宛若虔诚的态度。  
他记不太得北前辈学的专业了，好像是动物行为学之类的吧，常驻野外研究野生动物的那种。主要的研究保护对象是丹顶鹤，似乎出于个人兴趣也会进行野生北狐的观察调研。根据他们这么多年网络搜索和拐弯抹角打探来的线索，北信介投入最多的个人爱好直接与专业相关，就是野生动物摄影。很多在野外观察野生动物的研究者都是大半个专业野生动物摄影师，毕竟离得足够近，拍得足够多，总能拍出足够好的照片。宫治也不太懂摄影，但只要看一眼就能感到北信介拍的照片和那些总拿眨眼嘟嘴照片来撩骚的女孩子完全不同。  
北信介的照片就像北信介本人一样认真而专注。他甚至可以感受到摄影师对被拍摄对象真诚浓厚满溢而出的爱意。  
在片子里，提摩西因为遭遇人生挫折而自我放逐。  
在现实里，北信介是否也因为初恋受挫而选择了一条与众不同远离人烟的道路呢？  
每次思考这个问题的时候，宫治脑子里的想法就像令人晕眩的万花筒转个不停。这次也不例外。  
有时他会觉得北前辈没那么软弱，有时他又希望北前辈对「青子」念念不忘，有时他想撇清一切与他们的关系觉得自己的路就是自己选择的与旁人无关，有时他清晰认识到那个人选择北海道选择北狐与白鹤不可能没受到他们的影响。  
宫治稍微想了一会儿就感到头晕，估计是饿的，急忙又就着能量饮料干掉一整包煎饼。吃完他舔了舔手上的碎渣，听到旁边的宫侑还在擤鼻涕。转头望向眼睛红红鼻头红红的兄弟，突然想到那家伙好像一直在丢脸地哭鼻子。  
「这有什么好哭的？」  
宫治随口问了一句。  
「呜呜呜……这可是感人肺腑的爱情故事呀！是你太冷血了！」  
宫侑嚷道，抽噎一下，竟然把鼻涕喷到了他身上。宫治忍了三秒，决定揍人。

三年级前辈们毕业的那一天，宫侑抽抽搭搭地哭了。阿兰吐槽他跟少女漫画女主似的，他的兄弟冷嘲热讽他多愁善感，该死角名还偷拍他哭的照片不知道有什么混蛋用途。尽管如此他没觉得自己有多丢脸，毕竟挥洒男儿泪也是青春的一环嘛。  
毕业式的那一天不过是平平常常的一天。结束之后该训练还是要训练。春高结束后自己说要在全国大赛复仇可不是说来玩玩儿的，如果原来用200%的投入来打球的话现在就要用500%的投入。在不伤身体的前提下，他把自主训练的强度调整到了最高的那一档——结束之后场地里只剩下宫治了，那家伙还不帮他收拾排球器材，可恶。  
「我说啊——」  
宫治坐在地板上，背靠墙壁，说到一半还叼着运动饮料喝了一口。  
「北前辈那边，怎么办？」  
这个问题就像一根棒球棍狠狠砸在他的天灵盖上，砸得他眼冒金星失去平衡一个趔趄栽倒在刚收拾到一半的球网里。他也不知道自己是怎么摔的，胡乱挣扎两下就被网子裹得结结实实的，活像跳不出去的落网之鱼。  
「白痴。」  
宫治趁人之危还骂他，他本来打算反唇相讥，但看在兄弟帮他解开网子的行动上先忍了。直到收好器材清理完地板之前，他们都默契地一言不发，动作更是慢慢悠悠的，就像故意在拖时间。  
「差不多了吧？」  
宫侑觉得自己抱着最后一个球擦来擦去足有上百遍的时候，终于忍不住问了治一句。  
「嗯，差不多了。」  
宫治望着窗外说。  
外面的天已经黑了个彻底，说是深更半夜都有人信。他已经预料到回家之后老妈会怎样对着他们大喊大叫，但一切的等待都是值得的——只要北前辈比他们更先放弃等待。  
北前辈是个聪明人。  
如果有谁敢说他们的前任队长是个蠢货，宫侑一定头一个撸起袖子和对方干架。  
聪明人应该知道，如果等某个人等了好几个小时等到天黑，对方依然不出现连电话也不打一个信息也不发一条，就是明晃晃的「老子不来你自己滚蛋」的意思。  
从场馆里看不到体育馆后的情况，可就算他们把连贴到窗户上也只能看出外面是黑黝黝的一大片。看不到就等于不存在。宫侑假定北前辈已经走了。想到那个人不在外面，他浑身的骨头仿佛都轻了一半，昂着头往外走。  
他才走了三步，就被莫名其妙的沮丧猛击一下。  
「怎么了？」  
宫治侧头问他。  
「没、没怎么！」  
他慌乱地说，又觉得自己欲盖弥彰，补充道。  
「我的脸又疼了，都怪你昨天拿球砸我！」  
「我知道了，」宫治顿了顿，毫无忏悔之意，「下次再用力点，直接让你说不出话。」  
「你滚啦！」  
他没好气地说，莫名地不敢抬高声调。离开体育馆之后这种战战兢兢的感觉更强烈了，就像不断有人拿一盆仙人球砸自己的后颈似的。外面太暗了，也太安静了，让他想起自己在恐怖片里最怕的桥段。  
说实话，宫侑有点恐怖片苦手，可在别人面前还要硬是充作好汉。他不怕怪物也不怕鬼，无论是贞子爬出电视机还是伽椰子诡异的姿势甚至让他觉得好笑，可他受不了恐怖高潮来临前的桥段。  
又黑，又安静，充满未知。  
他走在前面。他走错了，走反了，往体育馆后面走去。他意识到这一点可没想改，宫治应该也发现了这一点也没出言提醒他。于是他们就将错就错地绕到了体育馆后面，找了个隐蔽的拐角处，偷偷探头，露出一只眼睛往那边窥视。  
然后，他看到了比最可怕的恐怖片里最可怕的一幕还要可怕的场景。  
魂飞魄散、大脑当机。  
宫侑不记得自己是怎么离开学校又怎么回家的。根据宫治那个混蛋的说法，他是一路跑回去的速度比巴士还快，如果上次体育测试的时候跑出这个速度说不定能打破学校的纪录。他冲进家门的时候连鞋子都忘记脱了，被老妈大骂一顿却充耳不闻。  
七岁的时候他曾经被恐怖片的情节吓得不敢上厕所导致半夜尿床，那种热流滚滚而下的羞耻感他记忆犹新。十年后的他当然不会再被吓尿，可下半身涌现出一股截然不同的热流。他喘得好厉害，心跳得好快，怦怦怦怦怦，就像回转不停的机枪，就像——  
就像陷入热恋似的！  
他也不知道脑子里为啥突然蹦出这个诡异的比喻，吓得整个人都跳起来了，脑袋差点磕到屋顶。  
比丧尸、怪兽、杀人狂更恐怖的，是北前辈的背影。  
挺直脊背，挺直脖子，就像大理石雕塑一般优美高雅的身姿，在漆黑的夜晚发出幽幽的荧光，和记忆里漫天飞舞的萤火虫何其相似。又或者是，映衬着雪地光芒的白鹤，抬头挺胸，引吭高唱此生唯一的爱之歌。  
于是晚上他只吃了一碗饭，宫治也只吃了两碗饭。老妈看着剩饭开始怀疑人生，以致接下来的一周他们的晚饭都吃得半饥半饱。心神不宁地洗完澡，他躺下练习上手传球，一直练到第777个才下定决心打开太奶奶留给他们的手机。  
果然有北信介发来的信息。  
他还在犹豫要不要点开看，无视这天手机使用权的宫治就一把抢过去看内容了。整整十条信息，言简意赅，连标点符号的使用也无可挑剔。  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我会继续等待。」  
一个小时一条，整整齐齐的十条信息，严格遵守一天十条的数量，说了继续等之后便不再有新信息。最后一条信息发送的时间，大概就是他们离校的时间。换成其他人连续发类似的短消息，宫侑肯定会怀疑那是个精神有问题的斯托卡。但如果这些是北前辈发来的，他就只能读出一种平静的耐心。  
那个人只是不卑不亢地陈述自己的位置而已。  
「怎、怎、怎么办啊啊啊啊啊！！！」  
宫侑抓着手机不放，宫治也抓着手机不放。手机发出嘎啦嘎啦的声响，就像要被他们掰成两半似的。  
「还能怎么办？」宫治鼻子里哼了一声，说，「去睡觉。」  
他的兄弟关了灯。但黑暗关得住眼睛却关不住脑子。他翻来覆去睡不着，抓着手机用力地输入文字又用力地删掉。最后受不了的宫治跳下来强行拆掉了手机的电池。他拿着手机，那家伙拿着电池，结果谁都用不了。本以为这会是个最优解，可结果不容乐观。一整夜他都睡不安稳，总是被噩梦惊醒。在噩梦里他被九个人一而再再而三地追杀，每个人的脸上都写着「我再体育馆后面」外加句号。眼看那群人就要把他乱刀砍死，在噩梦尽头突然有一只手抓住他把他拉到安全的地方。他正想回头感谢对方却发现那个人脸上写着「我会继续等待」，外加句号。  
天刚微微亮的时候他们就不约而同地爬起来，然后互相嘲笑对方的熊猫眼。  
为了保证安全他们从不会把犯罪证据——也就是那部手机——带去学校。清晨他们就叼着老妈做的三明治飞奔出门，赶上了最早的一班车，作为并列第一抵达学校。但这一次他们的目标不是排球。  
再去昨天那个拐角处的时候，宫侑产生了一种毛骨悚然的感觉，就像头发和汗毛一根一根炸起来似的。要是放在恐怖片里，他们这样作死肯定会成为最先挂掉的家伙。可他觉得他们有不这么做就不行的理由，就像中了诅咒。  
比异形、死神和女鬼更可怕的北信介还站在那里。前一天是什么姿势，就还是什么姿势，仿佛一整夜的时光不曾流逝。挺直脊背，挺直脖子，美丽凛然的姿态犹如雪中傲然挺立的白鹤。他终于明白了那时候宫治为何甘冒人格分裂的危险还要把最喜欢的动物改成白鹤。  
因为白鹤的美难以言喻，让他浑身颤抖。  
然后，下一秒，那只美丽的鹤坠落了。  
北信介倒下了。

「这有什么好哭的？」  
他冷血无情的兄弟问道。  
「呜呜呜……这可是感人肺腑的爱情故事呀！是你太冷血了！」  
宫侑涕泪齐流，不小心喷到宫治身上一星半点，谁知那个冷血冷酷冷漠的混蛋竟敢伸爪子揍他。好汉不吃眼前亏。他先抓过纸巾擤鼻涕，等了一会儿再用纸团丢那个混蛋来报复。  
「我就不明白了，你的眼睛是有多瞎才能把纪实片看成爱情片啊？」  
「毫无感受力可言的混蛋给我闭嘴！」  
光是嘴上这样讲，他知道治那个混蛋肯定不会信服。他迅速拖动手机上的视频进度条，拉到最感人的那一段。  
「呐，你看这里。你知道吧，提摩西最后的那个女朋友，出事之前一直在跟他吵架快要分手的那个，居然在灰熊闯进来吃人的时候没有跑！提摩西在自己被吃的时候还一个劲儿地叫女友快跑，而他的女朋友，一个始终有点怕熊的女孩子，居然抄起锅子打熊，打了整整六分多钟都没放弃！只有真爱才能下定这种决心啊！连死亡都阻止不了她！」  
说着说着，他的眼泪再度汹涌澎湃。  
「可恶！真的很感人啊！但我觉得我不会输！如果北前辈被熊袭击，别说是六分钟，六十分钟六百分钟我都撑得住！我绝对要救下北前辈！」  
他抽着鼻子说，瞥了一眼仍然满脸无动于衷的兄弟，心头有点恼火。那个混蛋大概是面部抽筋了吧，宫侑恶意地想着。  
「他女朋友救他是因为她爱他，那我们呢？我们为什么不顾一切跑来找北前辈？为什么拼命救他？」  
宫治僵硬地问道。这时宫侑才发现，他兄弟的脸上不是无动于衷，而是肌肉彻底僵化。哭不出来也笑不出来，就像发生故障的机器人。  
宫治的问题在他的胸口戳出一个大洞。一个大到能让熊钻进去冬眠的洞，整整十个冬天的冰雪呼呼地往里面灌。  
是呀，他们又是北前辈的什么人？  
不过是高中时代的后辈，不过是排球部的队友，不过是恶作剧的罪魁祸首。  
他们欠了北信介一个真相足有十年，可哪怕算上超高额的利息也不必以命相抵。  
在大脑中呼啸而过的念头、记忆、意象和情感就像一堆五颜六色的番茄、香蕉、胡萝卜、紫薯和黄瓜，被这个问题锐利的刀锋旋转搅碎，变成混乱的蔬果汁。过去以为的一切全被打碎了，再次回味已是截然不同的物质。  
宫侑向来以自己无拘无束的思维跳跃而自豪。可这次他的想法跳得非常不合时宜。他想起了那两只死掉的萤火虫。它们被他们关了起来，迷了路，没有人回应它们的光芒，就这样永远得不到回应地死掉了。他从不相信死掉两只小虫子就能诅咒他们的命运。可现在看来，那仿佛不是诅咒而是预兆。  
他们的感情在思维的迷宫里懵懵懂懂地迷了路，如果不是这次的突发事件或许连自己是怎样死掉的都不知道。  
「我们……」  
宫侑艰涩地说，声带就像变成了砂纸。  
「是不是，是不是……」  
他还记得自己几分钟前掷地有声的结论——只有真爱才能下定这种决心。  
「……喜、喜欢北前辈呀？」  
把问题抛给宫治，宫侑松了一口气，就像推迟了死刑宣判似的。可等到宫治准备回应的时候，他整个人又一下子绷紧了，就像即将听到死刑宣判似的。  
他紧张地盯着兄弟的脸，觉得对方既像个面无表情的法官又像个听天由命的杀人犯。宫治张了张嘴，隔了好久才发出声音。  
「应该是……从很久之前就开始了。」  
自己亲手发出的第一条信息，就是他们发出的第一点荧光。  
他们在发光，想让那个人注意到他们。

宫治记得在自己上小学的时候就有人喜欢问莫名其妙的脑筋急转弯问题，他没想到那种无聊的家伙非但没灭绝还活到了上大学的岁数。他记得某个大学同学特别得意地问别人一个问题，内容是「地球上什么最重」。  
通常考虑答案应该是地球本身吧，但他脑子里第一时间浮现的是一床白色被单。  
洁白的，又轻又软，带着一点点消毒水的气味。  
高中时他算是医务室的常客了。要不然是因为老师看他身强体壮总让他当搬运工去把伤员带过去，要不然是因为和白痴侑打架跑去那里处理皮肉伤。偶尔也有女孩子故意在他面前跌倒碰瓷让他送过去。他送是会送，但是脑子根本不在对方身上，专注于思索下一餐有什么好吃的。  
只有一次是战战兢兢如临大敌，就是送北信介去医务室的那一次。  
在那之前宫治一直以为，北信介这个保持了三年全勤纪录的可怕男人应该是伤病绝缘体。所以在看到北前辈倒下的那一瞬间，他害怕对方不是晕倒了而是猝死了。恐惧令他产生一秒的心悸。这种感觉有点熟悉。他想起来了，在春高结束后他们回稻荷崎的列车上他也曾感动到一瞬间的心悸。那时他以为是失败的懊恼，但其实并非如此。或许是冥冥中的感应，那时应该就是太奶奶去世的时间。  
他被吓呆了，在原地愣了足有三秒。反倒是侑那个不长脑子的草履虫什么也没想就冲上去了。反应过来之后宫治硬是把北信介从宫侑那边抢到自己背上，毕竟他的力气比较大。往医务室跑的时候他感到那个人的胸口贴在他后背上微微起伏，不知为何他的心脏也随之颤抖。  
心跳得很快，呼吸也随之加速。  
现在想来，那种感觉就像在赛场上最亢奋又最不确定的一瞬间——可能会成为赛点的一球，究竟有没有得分呢？  
混合了激动、喜悦、忐忑、紧张、恐惧，还有生理上的亢奋。  
简直就像——藏在房间里DIY的时候听到老妈走过来。  
校医简单诊断了一下就说没什么大事，生理体征都稳定，有点轻微的脱水，可能是疲惫过度导致身体强制「关机」。她耸了耸肩，让他们去买瓶能量饮料，说等到睡一觉起来吃点东西喝点水多半就没事了。  
买饮料这种小事一个人去五分钟就够了，可他们两个同时跑出去，一来一回用了整整二十分钟还躲在校医室外面逡巡不敢进去。心脏涌起一阵阵酸麻的感觉，他意识到要挑明这件事就要趁早。就连宫侑那个白痴都明白了这一点。可他们磨磨蹭蹭就是什么也说不出口。  
「你去说。」  
「不！你去！」  
「是你先想到的这个坏主意。」  
「手机在我这边，但是里面没电池，用不了！电池在你那边所以你去！」  
「给你。」  
「我才不要！」  
虽说嘴里嚷着不要不要的，当他把电池砸在兄弟脸上的时候，那家伙还是一把接住了。不管他们昨天晚上有多想看或者多不想看到这手机，他们一直随身带着手机和手机电池。  
「喂！你们在这里干啥呢？」  
校医走过来，敲了敲墙壁。  
「等会儿有个教职工会，我先离开一段时间。让他先睡着就行，有什么事情去办公室那边找我。」  
她说完就自顾自的走了，高跟鞋哒哒哒来去如风。  
宫侑很是抱怨了一阵不负责任的无良教师，一边吐槽一边把手机电池装回去。刚刚按下开机键，医务室里突然传来轻微的响动。若非大白天突然闹鬼，就只有一种可能：北信介醒了。  
他们立刻噤若寒蝉面面相觑。  
偏偏电子产品不懂得读空气，宫侑那个白痴又不懂得要立刻静音。在一片静寂中，手机的信息提示音格外刺耳。  
「唔？」  
医务室里的人轻呼一声，就像法官落下的法槌一样重重敲击在他胸口。  
亮起的手机屏幕上显示有好几条未读信息。最新的一条是刚刚收到的。  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「我在体育馆后面。」  
「抱歉，出了点意外，我在医务室里。别担心，我没事。」  
宫侑握着手机的手在颤抖，眼看都要掉落在地了。消息提示音再度突兀响起。那个白痴结结实实被吓到了，手机脱手而出。幸亏他眼疾手快一把接住，才没有真砸在地上。  
「在外面吗？」  
文字没有声音，却把耳膜震得隐隐作痛。  
宫侑看着他，热切而迷茫。他也看着宫侑，期待又怯懦。  
寂静中响起了第三次的信息提示音。  
「如果愿意，现在可以进来。我会用被单盖住脸，什么都看不到。如果想和我见面，请揭开被单。」  
就像被一只看不见的手钳住脑袋，他们不约而同地往医务室里探头。  
正如承诺的那样，北信介用被单盖住头。洁白的被单随着呼吸微微起伏。  
那一层薄薄的被单重逾千钧，而他们落荒而逃。

在不得不承认他们喜欢北信介之后，兄弟之间便陷入死寂。  
如果那是喜欢，如果那是无意识的爱，那么一切就都变得顺理成章。  
假装女孩子给北前辈发信息是因为想要引起对方的注意。  
假装女孩子和北前辈谈情说爱是因为他们享受和喜欢的人交谈的过程，想要更多地了解北前辈。  
不敢承认这件事是因为害怕说了之后会被北前辈讨厌。  
看到北前辈在十年间依然对「青子」念念不忘身边没有交往密切的女孩子，他们在愧疚之中还夹杂着欣喜，是因为他们的潜意识知道他们还有一丝希望。  
只要北前辈没有恋人，就有爱上他们的可能。  
但是——  
他瞥了坐在旁边的宫侑一眼。那家伙一会儿皱起眉头，一会儿嘴角含笑，就像个精神病似的。他不太想懂对方在想什么，可他只能不甘心地承认自己知道对方在想什么。  
因为他们拥有同样的爱恋和同样的恐惧。  
但是，北前辈爱着的究竟是「青子」，还是藏在「青子」后面的他们呢？  
在意识到那是爱之前，他们需要忧虑的仅仅是北信介的生死。而在察觉到这份落荒而逃十年的恋心之后，数不清的问题蜂拥而至。  
北前辈会生气吗？  
北前辈会原谅他们吗？  
在知道真相之后北前辈会接受同性作为恋人吗？  
特别是，还是两个男人，还是一对孪生兄弟。  
明明问题堆积如山，可他的上下眼皮突然开始打架。不能睡过去，不能睡过去，有很多要想的事情。越是这样告诉自己，他就越困，越来越困，硬生生被睡意绑走了知觉。  
梦境和回忆交织，混沌不清。  
他梦到他们回到了乡下的老家，在念经的声音里去瞻仰太奶奶的遗容。然后棺材变成了床，洁白的被单微微颤动，下面仿佛就藏着北前辈。他揭开了被单，不是从上到下而是自下而上。被单依然遮着对方的眼睛，露出的嘴唇看起来干燥而温暖。他闭着眼睛吻了上去，却吻了个空。被单下的人消失了，只剩下一张空荡荡的床。旁边的宫侑猛地揭开整个被单，发现床上有一张照片。照片上是北狐与白鹤。雪花从照片里飘出来，晃晃悠悠，变成了黑夜里的萤火虫。  
荧光摇曳。  
荧光摇曳。  
如梦似幻。  
亦真亦幻。  
幽幽的光晕在他们眼前散开，里面仿佛藏着另一个平行世界。在那个世界里，太奶奶没有留给他们手机，他们也不曾实施那个愚蠢的恶作剧。北前辈考上大学后按部就班地就业结婚，有了可爱的孩子。他们没有了欺骗北前辈的愧疚与执念，侑还继续打排球，自己则开了饭团店，常常在运动馆出张营业。侑交了女朋友，他也交了女朋友，但他们都不着急谈婚论嫁。多年后的稻荷崎OB聚会上，他们喝到微醺，借酒壮胆，想告诉北前辈当年他们有那么一点点暗恋他，一点点而已。但就在他们开口之前，北前辈先告诉他们，他们是他骄傲的后辈，他的孙子快要出生了，将来他会和孙子讲他们的故事。  
事已至此，他们还能怎么样呢？  
迟到那么多年才意识到的暗恋，无疾而终是理所当然的结果。就算他们想不通，滚滚的时间长河也会冲淡其中的苦涩，最终化为释然一笑。  
毕竟是数十年前的事情了。毕竟事情已经过去了。  
宫治悚然惊醒，发觉额头冷汗涔涔。  
他赶紧张开手看了看，确认手上的茧子依然是打排球留下的而不是捏饭团而留下的才松了一口气。幸好是个梦，幸好太奶奶给了他们手机。  
「她在发光，想让他注意到自己。」  
「于是他也开始发光，想让她注意到自己。」  
「他们在夜晚发出小小的光芒。」  
「天那么黑，周围有那么多星星点点的光芒。」  
「她很难找到他，他也很难找到他。」  
「幸好她找到了他，幸好他找到了。」  
那个喜欢朗诵儿童读本的孩子似乎睡了一觉又醒来了，醒来之后又开始开开心心地读书上的内容。在列车运行单调的声响中，孩子天真的声音就像太奶奶抚过他们头顶的手，就像高中时代站在他们背后守望的队长。  
「幸好……」  
宫治握紧拳头，想起了上个赛季最后一场比赛拿下赛点时与兄弟击掌的场面。北前辈应该也在看吧。北前辈应该也在为我们骄傲吧。管它是歉疚也好恋情也好执念也好，自己想要的东西就要主动抓在手里抢到手中，哪怕是晚了十年——去他X的释然！释然个屁！  
然后，列车报站了。  
下一站，东京站，他们的换乘站。  
排球打了这么多年，他们早已习惯主场客场国内国外到处跑到处飞，五分钟打个包是常态。去北海道不过是小菜一碟，他们出门的时候直接拎包就走。东京站是个换乘大站，车站附近有不少百货商店，想买什么都方便。他们的换乘间隔一小时左右，其实想找什么都方便——只要别太冷门。  
但他要找的东西偏偏很难搞。  
在古色古香的车站里狂奔，他的方向感很好认路又快自然不成问题，问题是他拖后腿的兄弟。宫侑不顾路人的目光跟在他后面一路连环喊叫问他到底要找什么，看对方那一脸蠢样他本来想回答也懒得理他了。谁知一时没注意那个白痴就踪影全无。虽说他立刻就能猜中白痴兄弟去干啥了，但找人的过程还是耗费了宝贵的五分钟。  
没错，那个白痴看到了商场里的厨具店，然后蠢得像一块没脑子的磁铁，啪地一声就被吸过去了。等他赶到的时候，宫侑已经在售货员指手画脚。  
「抱歉，我没太听懂……能麻烦客人您再具体描述一下您的需要吗？像是偏好的锅的种类、材质，或者用途……」  
「你怎么就听不懂呀！我都说了好多遍了！我要用来打熊！熊，kuma，懂吗？就是那种又大又沉又硬又结实的，一锅抡过去能干掉北海道棕熊的那种！很强的勇者之锅！」  
宫侑口沫横飞地描述道。  
宫治真心认为接待那个白痴的售货员是个教养无敌好的淑女，哪怕表情崩溃得眼角抽筋依然保持着完美的商业微笑。虽说对英雄救美没兴趣，但不能再放任愚蠢的兄弟谋杀所剩无几的时间。他大步向前一巴掌拍在侑的后脑勺上，一气呵成按下脑袋迫使对方向售货员女士低头道歉，然后揪着对方的领子就往外走。  
「你干嘛啊混蛋治！没有锅我们怎么从棕熊嘴里救下北前辈！」  
「你以为你是RPG游戏的主角吗？还要勇者之锅？我要记下来发给角名让他在媒体上公布宫侑选手迟到十年的厨二发病黑历史。」  
「你倒是说说除了买锅我们还能做什么呀！」  
「你倒是说说，你知道北前辈在哪里吗？北海道那么大，钏路市外面有一大片沼泽，你打算自己一步一个脚印找过去么？」  
这一连串的质问终于泼了宫侑一头冷水。那个白痴摆出咬牙切齿的模样，可他知道对方心虚了。  
「你你你你你你——你也不知道呀！」  
结巴了许久，宫侑才丢来一个色厉内荏的问题。  
「对，我不知道。但我知道怎样才能知道。」  
他说完就走，不理睬那个满头问号的白痴。他知道对方一定会追上来的。  
「什么知道不知道的你在说绕口令吗？喂！治！告诉我呀！」  
宫治用最快的速度往自己的目的地前进。他不想再浪费五分钟给兄弟解释，反正到了那个地方宫侑自然会知道。

逃避是没有尽头的，精神意义上。  
但逃避又是有尽头的，物理意义上。  
在整个高中生涯的三年里，他们因为伤病以外的理由翘掉训练只有一次。仅仅一次，一次而已，就在北前辈毕业仪式的次日。等他回过神的时候发现自己已经一路狂奔回家里，回到了每天上学物理意义上的起点。  
退回起点，退无可退。  
他刚想质问为啥兄弟比自己跑得还快，就看到宫治打开冰箱取出布丁三口两口吃掉了，突然觉得有点安心，就像只要治还能吃东西世界就不会毁灭似的。  
但真的如此吗？  
不管在沙发上瘫了多久，他的心脏依然蹦跶得很快，就像快从喉咙里蹦出来似的，就像下一秒要猝死似的。他一动不动地看着宫治扫荡光大半个冰箱的食物，刚想开口吐槽对方仿佛靠暴饮暴食发泄失恋情绪的少女，购物归来的老妈就一把推开家门，伸出魔爪揪住他们的耳朵。  
「痛痛痛！好痛！」  
「还有脸喊疼？谁给你们的胆子逃课呀！」  
宫侑很想说是北前辈，但他还没疯，不敢在老妈面前说北前辈的坏话。毕竟北信介是妥妥的传说中「别人家的孩子」，品学兼优，稳重可靠，在那些认识他的家长里几乎可以封圣了。  
「我、我、我难受！胸口疼！脑袋发热！可能是生病了！」  
他好不容易想出点借口，宫治那个混蛋就无耻地照抄。  
「我也是。」  
老妈显然不相信他的话，但摸了摸他们的额头就陷入沉思。最终他们败给了体温计。他们的体温确实偏高，就是没到发烧的程度，被老妈勒令重返学校。  
「怎么办？」  
在回学校的路上，宫治低声问他。  
「还能怎么办！大不了因为迟到挨骂呗！」  
宫侑双手插进裤带里，一脚踢飞地上的石子。他侧头瞥了宫治一眼，发现兄弟正用一种「我知道你是个白痴但我没想到你这么白痴」的眼神看着自己。  
好吧，其实宫侑知道对方在问什么。  
不是问老妈那边怎么办，不是问监督那边怎么办，也不是问授课老师那边怎么办。  
北前辈那边，怎么办？  
如果肌肉过度疲劳就很容易抽筋，宫侑觉得大脑的使用大概也是这个道理。他头脑中成百上千个念头都在全力以赴地逃跑，所以大脑也跟着一起抽筋了。他的身体越过大脑自作主张，从宫治的口袋里抢走太奶奶留给他们的手机，粗暴的卸下电池，狠狠砸在地上，然后再用脚后跟进行碾压。  
「喂！你在做什么！」  
宫治劈手夺回还算完好的手机，但电池已经坏得不能再坏了。  
反应过来的宫侑也被自己的举动吓了一跳。他既失落又觉得松了一口气。既然已经毁尸灭迹死无对证，自己也不必坐立不安了。他看到宫治慢慢捡起了那块坏掉的手机电池，心脏莫名其妙地怦怦跳得厉害。就在下一秒，垃圾收集车从他们旁边开过，而他兄弟的时间掌握得刚刚好，直接把电池丢了进去。  
垃圾收集车驶向未知的远方，而他们就像脱力似地慢慢瘫坐在地。  
「这样就结束了？」  
他不敢置信地问。  
「嗯，结束了……大概。」  
宫治回答道，眼睛却一直望向垃圾收集车消失的位置。宫侑看了看除了电池以外完好无缺的手机，自我安慰好歹是太奶奶的遗物，不能真的弄坏嘛，然后就小心翼翼地收了起来。  
这一天返回学校的道路特别漫长，他们磨磨蹭蹭地走，慢得就像两只蜗牛。等他们回到学校，晨练早就结束了，第一节课都上到一半了。宫侑倒是不在乎被任课老师责骂，无非是左耳进右耳出。他害怕的另有其物。下午排球部活动的时候他们就用身体不适回家吃药之类的理由搪塞过去，监督倒也没说什么，反而是角名若有所思地望了他们一眼。万幸的是，北前辈在体育馆后面等待整整一夜以致晕倒去医务室的事情并未传开，让他们有了一点点喘息的空间。  
但也只是一点点而已，勉强不会窒息而死。  
一整天的课程就这样稀里糊涂地过去了，去体育馆的时候他蹑手蹑脚地先往后面绕，不料和宫治撞个正着。  
「你来这里干啥！」  
宫侑觉得自己都炸毛了。  
「你来干啥，我就来干啥。」  
宫治朝他翻了个白眼，说。  
他有点心虚地低下头，不过立刻意识到自己不能怂，昂首挺胸走过去，然后偷偷摸摸往一个地方张望。  
——那里再也没有如白鹤般挺拔的背影。  
想也知道北前辈不会再傻乎乎地继续等下去。宫侑顿时觉得脊柱缺了一节，胸口少了一块，头发、眉毛和肩膀一起耷拉下来。  
「去练习吧。」  
隔了半晌，宫治拍了拍他的肩膀，说。宫侑又在原地站了好久才挪动脚步，他觉得自己的眼泪都快涌出来了。  
混蛋治！一巴掌下来拍得真他x的疼！  
在毕业的三年级前辈里，赤木前辈考上了附近的大学，回稻荷崎的频率最勤。他和北前辈还保持着联系，所以他们常常从对方嘴里打探情报。听说北前辈去了北海道大学的时候，宫侑和宫治都愣住了，惊讶得合不拢嘴——当然治比他更丢人，不小心口水都流出来了。  
北狐与白鹤。  
在那场持续三个月的恶作剧里，他们随口一说的答案，应该不可能影响到北前辈的人生吧？  
宫侑不停地宽慰自己。  
但越是这样对自己说，他的心就越慌乱。训练结束之后，他随便找了个借口说要跟同班同学约好逛街，就不回家吃饭了，然后甩开兄弟一个人跑去离学校最近的商场。他记得那家商场里有家店铺卖品牌手机和配件，太奶奶留给他们的手机正是时下的流行款，补个电池应该不难。但他急匆匆地走进去又慌乱乱地退出来，和某个家伙撞个正着。咣当一声，他跌倒了，而对方趔趄两下竟然站稳了。  
嗯，果然是治那个混蛋。  
虽然他离校时有意摆脱对方，但在这里撞见那家伙他一点也不意外。他们面面相觑，不约而同地找了同一个借口。  
「我就来看看而已！我根本没钱！」  
「嗯，我也没钱，就是来逛逛。」  
他的兄弟又恬不知耻地抄袭了他的说法。  
在接下来的几个月里，他们在这家店的门口「偶遇」了第二次、第三次、第四次……一直多到他懒得去数是第几次。但每次他们真的只是在橱窗外转了几圈就灰溜溜地逃走。  
那段日子里他还有个坏毛病，手里的零花钱一旦多于新电池的售价就会迫不及待地花掉，仿佛钱会烫伤自己的手指似的。只要他的钱不够，他就有了屹立于不败之地的接口——「没钱」。  
事后想一想，那段日子里唯一没有改变的，大概就是「排球」。不，或许「排球」也有什么不一样了。不是本质上的改变，而是附着上了更狂热、更迫切的东西。  
这一点在宫治身上特别明显。  
以前的宫治多多少少会带点「可有可无」的心态，对很多事情都是如此，包括排球。以那家伙的性格，大概觉得排球是目前能接触到的事物里最有趣的，比起不打排球，打排球要有趣很多，所以就很起劲儿地打排球。和他不同之处在于，治并不觉得排球是不可或缺的东西。宫治曾经表露过考虑进路的时候可能会做跟排球无关的职业，选择有那么多没必要非在一棵树上吊死。  
但自从北前辈毕业以后那家伙就不一样了。他在宫治的脸上看到了自己曾有过的狂热和狠劲，拼得那么凶简直可以让生命燃烧殆尽。至于他自己嘛，当然要比过去的自己更加投入，所以他还是能胜过治的。  
直到很久很久以后，他们大概还是会害怕北前辈吧。怕到望风而逃，怕到退避三舍，怕到噩梦连连。但他们是男人，男人许下的承诺就要算数。他们说会成为让北前辈骄傲的后辈，那么就一定会做到。  
除了打排球，他们也想不到其他办法了。  
大概是认真的男人真的特别有魅力吧，那一阵宫侑觉得自己的魅力简直无人可挡，差不多每天都有妹子排着队向他告白，辣妹系大和抚子系大小姐系傲娇系的随便他挑选。  
他没时间陪女孩子玩，就算有那种闲工夫也不如去多练习练习。唯独有一次他有一点点心动。对方是个优等生系的女孩子，脑子很好口齿清晰，做事情很有条理把什么都安排得明明白白的，包括什么时候结婚要几个孩子怎么照顾怎么上学。以前宫侑觉得自己不太是这种认真型的菜，可对方一步步规划好准备好好实施的模样让他想到了北前辈。  
就是那一点点北前辈的影子，让他的心脏剧烈跳动起来。  
他没有像以前一样立刻回绝，而是罕见地告诉对方，他需要再考虑一下。  
这天回家之后，他问治。  
「如果遇到了心动的女生，你会接受她的告白吗？」  
当时宫侑也不知道恋爱这么私密的事情为什么要征求混蛋兄弟的意见，他就是觉得对方能理解自己的处境。大概也只有治能理解。  
「北前辈没有女朋友。」  
宫治翻着杂志说，耷拉着眼皮。  
听起来就像答非所问，可他瞬间理解了对方的意思。  
「是这样呀。」  
「嗯，就是这样。」  
他们默认的潜台词是，只要北前辈没有女朋友，他们就没资格交女朋友，算作自我惩罚。  
宫侑躺在地板上，双手托起排球，把它向上推去。他可以推走排球，却推不掉精神上的负荷。他们总想像当年夸口的那样成为北前辈的骄傲，而往往忽视了那个誓言里还提到了北前辈的孙辈。孙辈就意味着北前辈会娶妻生子，子又生孙。假如北前辈真有结婚的那一天，对他们来讲究竟是终极的救赎还是终极的惩罚呢？  
他不知道，治肯定也不知道。  
次日他郑重地拒绝了那个认真的优等生，说自己有非常在意的对象，无法接受她的心意。对方很干脆地就接受了这个说法，离开得也很干脆，很让他安心。  
安心着安心着他就想到了北前辈。在北前辈被放了一夜的鸽子还晕倒后，会不会也像这个女孩子一样干脆地放弃了「青子」？也许丢掉电池只是他们的自作多情，「青子」可能早就被拉黑了。这个念头让他闷闷不乐了好久，直到下一次赤木前辈回来说北前辈依然单身才有所好转。  
刚上高中的时候，宫侑曾经雄心勃勃地觉得自己就算不搞八九个女孩子也要交上三五个女朋友，个个都是出类拔萃的大美人，才算不枉自己的高中生涯。然而最后的战绩是0。零，ZERO。虽然他的生理需求还挺强烈的，但看看杂志打打手铳也蛮快胡的，没有妹子也不像想象得那么难熬。  
他和治都上了大学，继续打球，混到文凭后立刻加入职业队，打的每一场比赛只要有直播和转播一定会第一时间发到稻荷崎OB的群组里。角名嘲讽他们超会找存在感，但他们不在乎。他们想让北前辈看到他们，他们想让北前辈为他们骄傲。  
其实宫侑很讨厌麻烦事。倒不是他处理不来，只是单纯觉得很烦而已。他不喜欢复杂的烦心的事情，最好能弄得简简单单明明白白的。以前最让他为难的东西莫过于他们对北前辈的感情，那种混合了尊敬、仰慕、恐惧、愧疚和不舍还分分钟发生各种化学变化的化合物复杂得让他头晕眼花。  
现在好了，他全都明白了。如果说北前辈是他们的初恋，如果说他们一直爱着他们的初恋，那么一切都解释得通了。简单明了，没有更完美的答案了。

「这里是——！」  
哪怕他是国家级的职业运动员，也跟着宫治跑得上气不接下气的。然后他们抵达了一家二手电器店，主营手机和相机。看着墙壁上琳琅满目对应各种型号的手机配件，他要是再不知道治来这边要干啥他就是真的白痴了。没等宫治开口，他抢先一步叫了出来。  
「就是那个！那边第三排第二个的电池，对对对就是那个，有多少给我来多少——啊！」  
宫治一掌推开他的脸，抢占他的位置对老板说。  
「别理那个白痴。第三排第二个的电池，要一块保存状态好的，最好是全新的。另外要个和这款手机配套的充电器。」  
宫侑的脸很痛，却不得不承认兄弟考虑得比自己周全。十年以来他们小心翼翼地保存着那个没有电池的手机，无论身处何方都清晰地记得它在哪里，可当初那个形同虚设的充电器早就踪影全无了。  
一手交钱一手交货自不必细说，回去又是一路狂奔，他们才勉强赶上开往新函馆北斗的新干线。刚刚坐稳，宫侑就急匆匆拿出电池安装好再插上充电器。不知道要充电多久才能用，等待的过程让他坐立难安。宫治瞥了他一眼，直接按开了手机的开关。  
情急之下，宫侑竟然忘记了新电池一般会有一半左右的电量。好在他手够快，一把按住手机把它留在自己的小桌板上，没让治直接抢走。  
开机的过程真的非常、非常、非常、非常、非常地漫长。  
而就在开机结束的一瞬间，手机死机了。  
他们用了很长时间捣鼓这个关键时刻掉链子的手机，包括物理重启，包括升级系统，终于在抵达新函馆的时候搞定了。  
死机的最直接原因是收件箱爆炸了。  
十年，三千多天，每天十条信息，就是三万多条信息。就像他们认识的北前辈那样，有条不紊，一丝不苟，每天都在固定的时间给这个号码发消息，准确告知自己在何地。  
看着看着，他的眼泪就不受控制地流了下来。  
如果说他们是迷了路的萤火虫，那么北信介一定就是皓月当空。  
三个月的恶作剧。十年的坚守。  
恰如萤光与明月。

在数年的职业选手生涯中，宫兄弟接受过各种各样的采访，也上过几次综艺节目。综艺节目嘛，懂得的人都懂，总要制造一些爆点看点，问些莫名其妙的问题。作为排球界少有的双胞胎，还在同一支职业队打球，节目组总喜欢拉他们一起上镜。  
大概是两三年前吧，他们参加了一个节目，节目的名字和主持人的名字他记不太清了，只对其中一个问题记忆犹新。  
他们被问「最害怕的东西是什么」。  
内心的答案几乎脱口而出，但宫治还保留着基本的理智，咬紧牙关没有泄露出那个最最刻骨铭心的名字。但宫侑是个彻头彻尾的白痴，纯的，比24K金还要纯。  
「北前辈！」  
嘴巴失禁的白痴不假思索地说。  
虽然自己事后进行了恰到好处的弥补表示那是他们很尊敬的前辈担心对方失望云云，但这件事情还是被以前的队友嘲笑了很久。角名说他们就像是巴甫洛夫之犬，根深蒂固的条件反射一旦形成就永远不会消失。  
确实是条件反射，在北前辈毕业前形成，在北前辈毕业后强化，在突然涌入的成千上万条信息里攥紧他的心脏。在成千上万的信息里他可以迅速锁定最后也是最重要的一条，只要按照时间排序就可以。可他脑子里成千上万个念头纠结缠绕在一起没有一点头绪，硬生生地涨得他脑壳痛喉咙痛。就像克苏鲁神话里人类面对古神的恐惧一样难以名状，就像蚯蚓面对太阳，就像萤火虫面对一轮皎月。  
成千上万个念头有着同样的名字，写作「爱」，读作「恐惧」。  
换乘超级北斗之后，宫治的脑子浑浑噩噩，就像一滩沸腾的浆糊。如果说北信介对「青子」的念念不忘是隔绝一切外来致病源的无菌室，他们以前会为北前辈不会有其他恋人而感到庆幸，可是在见证了这十年始终不渝的深情以后，他害怕藏在「青子」背后的他们一旦走出伪装就会被判定成难缠的病毒，被强大的消毒能力绞杀。  
也许北信介把所有与恋爱相关的情感都留给了虚构的「青子」，一个时而谨慎时而疯癫时而体贴时而任性仿佛患有精神分裂症的女高中生，把初恋当成一生恋情的终结。不是也有人会爱上偶像歌手或者爱上纸片人还吵着要结婚吗，至少北前辈把「青子」当成某个可能真实存在的女孩子。十年的岁月足以让当年的好感升华为信仰，让北前辈记忆中的「青子」变成供奉在神坛上不可亵渎的神明。  
就像「灰熊人」里提摩西对灰熊的爱。他真的爱灰熊吗？毋宁说他是在对人类失望透顶之后爱上了自己内心塑造的神像，就像狂信徒一般。他说过就算自己被吃掉被杀掉仍会爱着灰熊，可惜无人得知他死前最后一秒是否依然如此认为。  
假如他们告诉北前辈「青子」压根不存在，她只是由两兄弟共同扮演的虚构人物，北前辈会有什么反应？是干脆把初恋与「青子」连同和他们的联系一道抹杀，还是根本不相信他们的说辞甚至无视手机里最确凿的证据？  
在超级北斗从函馆到札幌三四个小时的车程里，宫治喝光整整三瓶运动饮料，却丝毫没有尿意。多余的水分全部随着涔涔冷汗渗出毛孔。他试着想象如果发现自己深爱十年的人都是假的会怎么样，结果根本无法想象。他试着寻找借口让北前辈原谅他们，可他知道那根本就是无法饶恕的罪行。  
十年，整整十年。  
从十八岁到二十八岁，人生最美好最灿烂的年华，北前辈一直在寒冷孤寂的北方大地等待一个永远等不到的人。  
根本没有原谅的理由。  
宫治早就在心底默默给他们判了死刑。  
列车停在了札幌站，时间已经是深夜。下一班开往钏路市方向的列车将在凌晨发车，所以在他们的原计划里会找一家札幌的租车铺租一辆SUV，能适应雪地的那种，连夜开往最终目的地。虽说坐车不怎么消耗体力但补充能量还是必要的。均衡膳食已经是刻在骨子里的习惯，他们按照自身的营养需求在车站里大肆采购然后大吃一顿。  
吃饭能让他暂时忘记不愉快的事情，却逃不过兄弟的蠢脸。侑那家伙向来是一读正经书就会打瞌睡，比什么安眠方式都有效，现在居然主动翻开一本书在看。他稍稍抬高视线发觉那是本漫画，顿时觉得这算正常操作，随即又感到不解。  
都什么时候了，白痴侑居然还有闲心看漫画？  
「喂！你这是什么眼神啊！」  
所谓的「恶人先告状」说的就是宫侑这种人，明明自己干坏事却叫嚣得比谁都厉害就像是世界上最受委屈的人。以前就是如此，当着北前辈的面更是如此。明明是那个混蛋偷吃了别人的布丁，却跑去北前辈那里控诉他揍他。  
当然是看白痴的眼神。  
宫治在心里默默说道。他懒得驳斥那家伙，有驳斥的力气不如多吃两块肉补充能量。  
「这本书可是我精挑细选的！里面有对付熊的秘籍！一定会管用的！」  
宫侑挥舞着漫画书就像挥舞胜利的旗帜，趁着封皮挡住对方实现的机会，他夹走了侑便当盒里的炸鸡块。  
漫画的名字叫『百姓贵族』，好像是讲某位漫画家以前在北海道当农民的事情。  
「什么秘籍？」  
宫治嚼着炸鸡块问，看在炸鸡块的面子上多给自己的白痴兄弟一点点耐心。  
「我跟你讲，超厉害的！你绝对想不到！」  
宫侑得意洋洋地卖着关子，宫治就知道对方说的办法一定蠢毙了。  
「就是——拉扯熊的舌头就能让它安分下来！」  
「那么，要怎样才能抓到熊的舌头呢？」  
咽下嘴里的食物，他对宫侑的耐心也宣告终结。白痴就是白痴，即便是石化僵硬的蠢模样也不怎么下饭。  
最终侑也没想到抓住熊舌头的可行办法，一路碎碎念上了他们租赁的SUV。天黑路滑，大雪还下个不停，还要熬夜开车，怎么想都很容易出事故。安全起见肯定是在札幌睡一晚上再走比较好。可他们等不了，一秒也等不了。  
「猜拳决定谁前半夜谁后半夜？」  
「白痴，那样一定会一个人睡过去一个人疲劳驾驶的。就一人一小时轮换吧，也不用猜拳了。」  
「那锅怎么办！我们还没买锅子呢！」  
「你自己走回去买吧，我先开走了。」  
「混蛋治你给我停车啊啊啊啊啊！」  
停车是不可能的，在见到北前辈之前都不可能停下。离札幌越远公路上就越冷清，一路上遇到的人比野生动物还少。北海道不愧是野生王国，即使在公路两侧也是森林茂密的原始风貌。深夜中银装素裹的参天巨树就像被遗忘的传说里的古老神明，收割着与人类文明同样古老的情感，例如爱情，例如恐惧。  
「喂，该换班了。」  
其实距离换班还有三分钟，但他看歪着头呼呼大睡睡的正香的兄弟就是不爽。直接拉开车门把睡眼惺忪的兄弟拉到呼啸的风雪中，看到对方抖成一团的样子，他才觉得稍微出了一口气。  
「呜哇，好冷好冷！你没事开什么车门啊混蛋治！万一有熊冲进来怎么办！」  
宫侑一边跺脚一边抱怨，裹紧外套急急忙忙往驾驶席跑。  
「熊又不是多么常见的动物……」  
他不以为意地说，转头就看到路边竖着个告示牌「熊出没注意」。幸好天很黑，宫侑那个白痴唠唠叨叨完全没注意路边的情况，没法拿这个来指责他。  
万籁俱寂的雪夜，汽车发动机的声音格外响亮，惊扰了森林里涌动的暗影。宫侑把车开得很快，快到可以甩开食物链上的猎物和猎手，却甩不开投射在内心的阴翳，还有那些紧追不舍的过去。  
太安静了。  
太荒凉了。  
就这样在北海道的公路上行驶，就像与世隔绝。往日宫侑就是个自我中心不管不顾的性子倒也没啥区别。但对宫治来讲，撇除一切外在因素远离世人目光之后，倒是可以把往日在心里打转的念头直截了当地掏出来砸到宫侑脸上。  
「你觉得，北前辈会爱上我们吗？」  
即使在十年的欺瞒之后，即使在得知初恋对象由男性假扮之后，即使在知晓他们两兄弟同时爱着他之后。  
是否还有一丝可能，那个人就像爱上「青子」一样重新爱上他们呢？  
「哈？你是白痴吗？」  
开车的宫侑目视前方没有看他，可那张欠揍的脸上的表情无比欠揍。  
「北前辈给我们发了十年的信息！整整十年诶！这都不叫爱还有什么叫爱啊！」  
侑理直气壮地说，就像「青子」根本不存在似的。  
事实证明，即使过了十年，白痴仍旧是白痴。宫治懒得骂人，索性重新投掷十年前的台词。  
「莫非你真把自己当成『青子』了？」  
话音未落，他就听到一声巨响，头部一阵晕眩一阵灼热又一阵疼痛。虽说排球是身体对抗较少的运动但他有着足够丰富的受伤经验（多半是和兄弟在联系中口角而产生的），立刻就能判断这是撞到了头的感觉。额头上还留有硬物的触感，身体却静止不动，这状况必然是他的白痴兄弟不管不顾踩了一脚急刹车。  
「那、那、那……那要怎么办？」  
宫侑悲鸣道，和十年前相比毫无长进。  
「要是我知道，」治慢吞吞地说，望着寒风席卷雪花，「我立刻就把你这个白痴从车上踹下去，自己去找北前辈。」  
他知道自己不会这样做的。这份谎言这份罪恶这份爱都要他们一起背负，自诞生起便是血肉相连的连体婴儿，强行切开的话只会导致共同覆灭。  
「你想一想，这简直是不可饶恕的事情，十年啊……就像……就像是，我们以为我们爱上的北前辈，其实是阿兰君假扮的。」  
宫治绞尽脑汁也没想出来合适的比喻，只好随便挑了个不伦不类的说法。结果宫侑一脸震惊地看着他，就像看到狗在自己的饭盆里拉屎似的。  
「这是什么烂比喻啊！根本就没法想象好么！」  
宫侑抱怨着，双手离开方向盘，抓着头发转来转去的。  
「啊不管了！不就是十年嘛！我们让北前辈等了十年那就拿十年来偿还呀！接下来我们追求北前辈十年！十年不行就二十年，二十年不行就三十年——还不行就追求北前辈一百年他肯定会接受的！治你这个混蛋也要努力活下去啊！我肯定能长命百岁等到北前辈接受我们的那一天的！」  
长命百岁没用，按照这个说法要活到一百二十多岁才勉强够用——宫治脑内闪过的第一个念头竟然是吐槽兄弟。乐观是个好习惯，但他觉得宫侑的这个说法不行。从十年如一日发信息的事情就可以看出，如果北前辈不想原谅他们，别说一百年了，侑那个白痴磨上一千年一万年也没用。  
「没用的。说别人头脑顽固一般是说脑袋是石头。可北前辈的脑袋啊，比钻石都硬。你去磨钻石，把自己磨光了，钻石还没变化呢。」  
「除了风凉话你还会说什么啊！啊！啊！」  
宫侑张开嘴，像只土拨鼠似地叫着。  
「有力气吵闹，不如好好开车吧。先见到北前辈再说。」  
宫治揉了揉刚才撞到副驾驶前面台子的额头，又调整了一下安全带的长度。这一撞一晕一痛仿佛让他大脑里的某个位置开始松动，一些平时想都不会想的灰暗念头潜滋暗长。宫侑嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说什么，可油门还是踩了下去。车子启动，载他入睡。潜意识里不可言说的影子清晰地投射于他的梦境，全方位立体声，就像身临其境。  
野兽的爪印。腥臭。血迹。呻吟。咆哮。  
血红，雪白。  
事到如今自己竟然认同宫侑是对的。他们真该买一口锅，最沉的最硬的最结实的，啪啪啪拍下去能砸碎熊的头骨。可他们身无寸铁。他们只能用自己的血肉之躯揍熊，拼尽全力的殴打就像给那个庞然大物挠痒痒一样。而它撕裂他们的身子就像孩子弄坏玩具那么轻松。熊在他们还活着的时候就开始吃他们了。它吃得很慢，这边吃两口那边吃两口，轮流吃。他觉得痛得要死，心里难过得要死，又莫名地感到安慰。他甚至希望它能均匀地吃掉他们和北前辈，连骨头都全部嚼碎吞下去，消化一阵再被人发现。这样就连法医也无法分开半消化的肉糜，再也无法分离三人的血肉和骨头。他们为北前辈赔上了性命，无论北前辈生前是否决定原谅他们都会和他们永远在一起。比普通的恋情更紧密更不分彼此，血肉交缠你中有我我中有你。而他们的名字也将永远并列在一起，作为令和年代的惨案被世人铭记。  
这是最糟糕的结局，也是最浪漫的结局。  
当自己被生吞活剥的痛苦魇住时无法醒来，当自己陶醉于三人在后世比婚姻更紧密的联系时却猛然惊醒。无论结局有多糟糕或多浪漫都仅仅是一个梦。梦醒时分，宫治无意识地望向窗外，隐隐看见东方泛白。

宫侑被舆论攻讦得最厉害的一次不是比赛的失误，而是在接受采访时的暴言。常规采访，前半乏善可陈，后半就开始问些跟排球搭不着边的无聊问题，例如「最喜欢吃的食物」，「业余爱好是什么」等等。大概是看他长得超帅人气又高直逼帅哥偶像，那个女记者双颊泛红春心涌动问他喜欢什么样子的人。  
他说，愿意为了他去死的人。  
话一出口，宫治就用肘子在他腰眼上狠狠地捅了一下，害得他想说的话都没说完。结果采访就被这样播出了，他的粉黑大战一场，最后搞得火力都被他这个正主吸引了，害得他不知道挨了多少唇枪舌剑。但毕竟是竞技运动员嘛，只要接下来用赛场上的表现啪啪啪打脸打回去就行，风波倒也持续不了太久。  
都是治的错。  
时至今日想起这事他仍旧心生不忿。  
宫侑不觉得自己的说法有错，只是他没能把话说完。他说那句话的时候脑子里想的全是北前辈仿佛白鹤坠落的身影。和平年代长大生活平安顺逐的他怎么会去积极想象血腥残酷的死亡呢，他说的死不过是一种形容，形容至死不渝的执念。他还想说，不仅是他的恋人愿意为了他去死，他也愿意为了恋人去死。这份执念是平等的，生死相许也是平等的。当他喜欢什么的时候就会全力以赴恨不得站在天空树上呐喊昭示天下。越热烈越好，越多人知道越好，就像一场纵火案或是爆炸案，就要闹得轰轰烈烈全球瞩目。  
作为一名职业选手，宫侑喜欢兼具破坏性和炫耀性的二传。他有着展示自我的强烈冲动，风格又是全情投入无所不用其极，所以曾有评论员称他为「排球界的恐怖分子」。因为时局紧张的关系那位评论员被责令道歉，后来也没有人再敢说他是恐怖分子。  
不过呢，他挺喜欢这个外号。  
不顾一切地献身，排球如此，爱情也是如此。  
他也想当个爱情的恐怖分子。  
自己的全部都可以献给排球，当然也可以献给恋人。奉献得越多他就越开心。他根本没叫治起来换班，而是自己通宵开车，越疲惫就越开心。从今天开始他要为北前辈付出，就像恐怖分子不惜生命那样的付出。熬夜伤身体，但任何勇争上游的竞技运动都会不同程度地造成身体损伤。没有人喜欢肉体的伤痛，但这些痛苦正是自己攀登顶峰的阶梯。他会为了北前辈熬夜，会为了北前辈去抓住熊的舌头。纵使自己会遍体鳞伤，也能赢得爱情。就算北前辈不承认不原谅又能如何？爱情的恐怖分子会在北前辈的面前自爆，距离那么近的那个人一定无法从这份爱里幸免于难。  
无论死活，北信介一定会记住他，记住他们。北前辈的初恋不是「青子」，而是侑和治。  
「肚子饿啦？」  
听到副驾驶席上有打哈欠的动静，宫侑随口问道，一双眼睛仍然注视前方白雪皑皑鲜有车辙的道路。  
「你的肉一定是臭的，看起来不好吃，熊都嫌弃呢。」  
宫治闷闷地说，声调明显比平时低。这种反应不是做噩梦了就是饿肚子了，又或者是二者兼有。  
「做噩梦了？」  
「是啊，刚梦到我们和北前辈长相厮守就被你的臭屁吵醒了。」  
「胡说！我跟本没放屁！」  
「那就是你太臭了。」  
「我出发前不久才洗过澡！」  
一阵无意义的斗嘴之后，传来了治撕开包装袋咀嚼面包的声响。麻木地听着对方又吃又喝，宫侑觉得自己沉寂已久的胃袋也蠢蠢欲动。中途听见宫治满足地叹了一口气，他便抓紧时间发问。  
「你做了什么梦？」  
「梦到我们和北前辈落入棕熊胃袋再也不分彼此的Happy End。」  
「是个好结局呢！」  
「是呀，不错的结局。」  
说出这番话，他是认真的，宫治也是认真的。  
毕竟对恐怖分子而言，生死不重要，重要的是能否完成目标。  
不过，在普通的Happy End之外，应该还会有完美的Best End吧。  
饥肠辘辘的他和兄弟换了个位置，狼吞虎咽地吃了个在札幌买的三明治，牛奶也咕嘟咕嘟灌下去。天快亮的时候他们短暂地迷了个路，都怪宫治那家伙错过了被大雪覆盖的指路牌。幸好他们运气不错，误打误撞把车开进了附近的农庄。一位似乎有着阿伊努血统的老人热心地为他们指路，可惜对方的口音太重了还夹杂着方言，用上肢体语言比比划划了好久才勉强交流清楚。  
不止是他们觉得白鹤有着圣洁的姿态，阿伊努人同样也将这种动物称为沼泽之神。  
据说丹顶鹤一生只有一位配偶。即使是在相伴多年以后，依然会与自己的终生伴侣跳起爱之舞。宫侑回忆着北信介挺拔如白鹤的背影，不禁想象起倘若那样的人为爱起舞会有怎样美丽动人的姿态。男性清晨的生理反应让他有点尴尬，也就不好继续妄想下去。  
生物的本能与生俱来，但习惯也可以被改变。丹顶鹤本有迁徙的习性，近些年来却有一部分因为北海道当地的持续投喂而选择定居。投喂所用的无非是谷物而已，玉米啦，麦粒啦。他们会给北前辈比谷物更好的东西。他们要给北前辈的爱比十位当地人十个冬天抛洒的还要多。即使北前辈心怀疑虑徘徊不前也没有关系，只要尝一口对方一定会爱上他们的滋味。毕竟让对方整整想念了十年的「青子」，就是他们心灵的外在表现。他们会把过去十年欠北前辈的全部还回去，十倍百倍千倍万倍地还，一直还到北前辈满意为止。  
毕竟他这么帅，打球这么厉害，再加上宫治这个买一赠一的附赠品，北前辈肯定会动心的。  
他想得很美好，离北前辈越近就觉得越美滋滋的，连找附近的农家借个农具、锅子或者棒球球棍来揍熊的事情都忘记了，也想不起来自己原本想借个火钳来拽出棕熊舌头的打算。附近村镇的人似乎都认识北信介。就算是短暂地加个油买杯水，也能从店员那里打听到北信介是研究丹顶鹤的，还经常背着长枪短炮的摄影器材到处跑，拍北国风光，拍野生动物。天快要亮了，他们也快要抵达最后一条消息里指明的位置。很快就要到北前辈发送今天第一条信息的时间了。宫侑靠坐在副驾驶席上，蜷着身子，眯着眼睛，双手捧着手机，等待那振奋一心的一刻。  
但他期待的信息一直没有发过来。  
一分钟，两分钟，三分钟，  
北前辈竟然整整晚了三分钟还没发消息。  
每多过一秒钟，就多了一根钢索勒住心脏，像刀锋那么细那么锐利。他开始后悔自己为啥要跟售货员啰七八嗦了。早知如此，直接抄起店里最大最沉的铁锅结账就好呀。  
「到这里就没路了。」  
宫治说，稳稳地停下车。宫侑迫不及待地跳下车，一颗焦灼的心朝着北前辈飞奔而去，抬头的一瞬间却愣住了。  
目光所及之处皆是难以言传的震撼。  
宫侑看过北信介的照片。这么多年来他们一直不敢单独联系北前辈，可是刊登那个人作品的书刊他们都会买回来好好藏起来。他们总是最先得知消息，然后磨磨蹭蹭偷偷摸摸去买，就像未成年人试图扯下成人杂志的封套似的。买回来也要放置好久不看，就像假装对猎物不感兴趣的猫。  
实际上宫侑从不会用心记忆自己不感兴趣的东西，哪怕被兄弟嘲笑记性不如金鱼也无动于衷。不过每一次比赛的每一球他都能准确地回忆起来，包括练习赛和训练时的那些。唯一能与对排球记忆媲美的应该就是对北信介发表作品的记忆。图像记忆自不必说，对优秀的二传手来说那时必备技能。他随时能够准确地报出北信介每一张照片的名称、拍摄地点和拍摄时间，就连发表刊物和所在页码都能说得正确无误。  
上次稻荷崎OB聚会时看到的那张金奖照片也不例外。  
所以只要看上一眼他就知晓眼前的景色和那张照片上一模一样。拍照的时候北前辈应该就是站在和他差不多的位置上，或许他脚下的积雪也曾印上那个人的足迹然后又消融。看到照片的时候，宫侑一度以为那种身临其境的视觉体验已经达到极致，平面图像也有拨乱心跳的力量。但实际走进照片里的景物究竟是不同的。震撼的程度是不同的。照片只是一只捏住心脏的手，而此刻四面八方涌现的震撼将他从头到脚紧紧包裹，仿佛随时能将他碾为齑粉。  
太阳升起。  
白鹤苏醒。  
淡紫色的雾气在不曾冻结的暖水河面氤氲弥散，如梦似幻，恰似人间仙境。晨光散射为无数星星点点的黄金，点缀着河岸两侧晶莹剔透的雾凇与洁白蓬松的雪地。丹顶鹤抬起修长的颈部，成双成对，引吭高歌。犹如响彻天地的爱之歌，他几乎相信这清越的啼鸣能轻易跨越十年的时光。  
「好美呀！」  
他的词汇库就像被冰天雪地冻结了似的，硬邦邦地卡在一起，怎么摇晃也倒不出来。嗫嚅许久，他仍然只能发出最简单的感叹。  
「……就像北前辈。」  
他兄弟的语言能力跟他相差无几，令他感到了些许安慰。  
冰凉的空气刺激着眼睛、鼻子和喉咙。宫侑觉得自己的眼眶和鼻孔都变得湿漉漉的，嗓子快要堵住了，就像哽咽似的。面对充满压倒性魄力的美景，涕泪齐流似乎也算不得丢脸。他的内心甚至升起了一丝滑稽的担忧——或许北前辈对「青子」的念念不忘只是他们的自作多情，实际上那个人早已移情别恋把壮丽的大自然当成恋人。  
「北前辈现在在哪里？」  
宫治问他。  
上一条信息里有写确切位置，但还是要以最近一条信息为准。他知道兄弟想问自己什么，位置就在附近找一找肯定能找到不过能早点确认当然更好，可是……  
「没有。」  
他低声说。  
「哈？」  
「没收到呀！没收到北前辈的消息！」  
「这怎么可能？」  
宫治惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
巧了，他也想问这句话。  
他们当然不可能把三万多条信息从头到尾仔仔细细读一遍，时间和状况都不允许。可这三万条信息他们至少陆陆续续看了一小半就，看到的那些每日发送时间偏差就没有超过1分钟的。当时他们还吐槽过，能让北信介误差超过3分钟的，恐怕只有地震海啸台风的不可抗力了吧。  
天灾。  
或是某种毁灭性堪比天灾的事情。  
例如，罴岚。  
宫侑顿时一个激灵，脊背不受控制地颤抖。他以前一直以为电视上演的那种平时信誓旦旦说得特别真诚危急关头立刻翻来不认人的渣男是为了戏剧效果，现实生活中自己才不会变成那样的人。但他们毕竟是生活在和平年代太久了。无论想象里再怎么血腥再怎么伟大，事到临头依然会被吓得头脑空白。但在理智被涂抹成一片空白的时候，凭空生出的火焰突然爆燃起来。  
他们不甘心只做迷途的萤火虫，他们要点起的不是萤光而是一团火焰。  
纵使是飞蛾扑火，也要带着那一点亮光飞行，燃起燎原之火。  
就算情感被恐惧染色，就算本能不断叫嚣着必须逃走，他还是朝着与汽车相反的反向狂奔。全速冲刺。  
他觉得北前辈一定在离野生动物最近的地方。  
他没有锅子也没有火钳，既没法砸熊也没法揪住熊的舌头。他只有一双赤手空拳和几十公斤的血肉，当然还有一个讨人厌的兄弟。  
宫侑觉得自己跑出了超越世界纪录的速度，但宫治居然跑得比他还快，稳稳领先他半个身子。  
惊飞的白鹤。  
散落在地的摄影器材。  
杂七杂八的野兽足迹。  
他的大脑只能被动接受信息而无法主动思考，头脑停留在僵直模式而身体彻底陷入战斗模式。他害怕得不得了又觉得浑身充满了使不完的力气甚至长出了利爪和獠牙，只要他想甚至能手撕棕熊。  
然后——  
他们看到了跌倒在雪地上的北前辈。  
最开始只是一个背影。  
宫侑想象过很多次久别重逢的北前辈会变成什么模样，或温文尔雅或饱经风霜，或意气风发或苍老疲惫，唯一的共通之处在于十年的岁月肯定改变了那个人，很可能变得他们都不认识了。他唯独没想到北前辈好像根本没有变化，就像十年的时光不曾流逝。那个人的背影依然挺拔，倒下的姿态依然像坠落的鹤。  
一缕亮色的皮毛从视野中滑过，空气里仿佛有若隐若现的野兽味道。宫侑气喘吁吁准备好迎接生死厮杀。他当然看不到自己是什么表情，事后据北前辈说，他的眼睛都是红的，看起来就像要跟熊打一架。  
「给我从北前辈的身边滚开啊啊啊啊啊！」  
宫侑恶狠狠地喊道，就连跟兄弟打架的时候他都没用过这么大的力气，声音震得自己的五脏六腑直发疼。空气在回音中凝固片刻，两头膝盖高的野兽丢下一个状似手机的不明物体，横冲直撞仓皇逃走。他低头盯着它们橘黄色的背影和毛绒绒的大尾巴，最初还没觉得有什么，片刻后恍然大悟——这根本就不是棕熊啊！是北狐！  
也就是说，他们的所作所为根本不是舍身救人的壮举，而是大惊小怪小题大做。  
这番顿悟就像是一坨冰雪裹挟着从高空掉落的力量凶残地砸碎在他的头顶。  
不对，这不是比喻，而是实际发生的事情。  
他吼得太大声了，不仅吼痛了嗓子，还把树上的积雪震了下来。于是，在大雪初霁的早晨，他就这样被好大一坨雪从头到脚来了个凉浸浸的拥抱。  
「谢谢。」  
北前辈拾起手机，站起来，淡定地掸掉身上的雪，掸掉手机上的雪，然后走到他身边，掸掉他头上、肩上的雪。  
「我的手机被狐狸咬走了，追它们的时候不慎摔倒，多谢你们帮我找回手机。」  
那个人的声音和语气跟十年前一模一样，就像感谢他们帮忙搬运运动饮料一样。  
宫侑呐呐不敢言，反而是宫治那个混蛋先壮起胆子。  
「北前辈，这个手机……很重要吗？」  
宫治怯怯地问，一点都没有揍他时的气魄。  
「是呀，很重要。」  
北前辈回答道。  
气氛好奇怪。明明是久别重逢，明明他们对眼前这个人抱有那么复杂的感情有那么多话要说，结果在见面的大起大落之后，三人竟然在讨论北前辈的古董手机。  
在现在这个手机是消耗品的年代，十年前的款式已经老得足够进博物馆了。北前辈的手机上不乏使用的痕迹，但显而易见被保养得很好，能够正常使用。  
「因为里面保存着我喜欢的人发给我的信息，是珍贵的纪念品。」  
北说，轻轻抚摸自己的手机，目光也柔和了少许。宫侑的胸口涌起钝钝的痛和软软的酸，恨不得自己立刻代替手机的位置，被那个人珍而重之。  
「北前辈，那个人……」  
他口干舌燥，想要解释，却感到自己的声带变成了沙子堆成的城堡，在暴烈的海风中坍塌四散。  
「北前辈，青子……那个，青子是……」  
宫治拼命想解释，可那家伙的情况没比他好到哪儿去，僵硬的表情就像快要被年糕噎死似的。  
「青子，A-O-KO。」北前辈一脸平静地说，字正腔圆，准确分开每个音节，「侑（Atsumu）的A，治（Osamu）的O，代表女孩名的KO，就是这个名字的由来。我猜得对吗？」  
如果说刚才他是被洒了一身冰雪，现在就是整片原始森林都轰隆隆地倒塌参天巨树一棵接一棵砸在他头上。  
「对、呃、不对，等一下……我想说什么来着？」  
宫侑知道自己在说话，可他真的不知道自己说了什么。  
「……北前辈什么时候知道的？」  
治说道，质问般的措辞，嘴唇却青青白白好似白日撞鬼。  
「收到信息的第一天，我推测发信人是侑，大约有七八成的把握。口癖和标点的使用都很接近。第二天，收到很像治发来的信息之后，我基本就确认了你们的身份。」  
北信介平铺直述地说，就像在念出一组又一组的统计数据。  
「可、可、可是……」  
宫侑磕磕巴巴地说，牙齿好几次咬到舌头。他太紧张了，甚至不觉得疼。自己究竟想说什么？为什么北前辈没有揭穿他们？为什么北前辈没有告诉他们？为什么北前辈没有责骂他们？或者更糟糕，意识到这是个骗局的北前辈反过来骗了他们十年的内疚？可不对啊北前辈又不是治那种吃了他一个布丁就会睚眦必报的小心眼儿，不应该啊……  
他还来不及想清楚，旁边的宫治已经噗通一声给北前辈跪下了。条件反射，真的是条件反射，看到兄弟跪下他也不由自主地膝盖一软，两个人战战兢兢跪坐在北前辈的面前等着对方训话——这已经是深入骨髓的本能了。  
「对不起。」  
「对不起！」  
他们都想抢先开口道歉，最后却变成异口同声。低着头悄悄对视一眼，他们都觉得应该再解释几句。  
「我们不应该欺骗北前辈那么久……」  
「让北前辈等了这么久真的很抱歉……」  
宫侑和宫治一边说，一边偷窥北前辈的反应。那个人并未露出不悦的表情，反倒是眉毛疑惑地上挑。  
「为什么要道歉？」  
「诶？」  
「你们没有告诉我你们的真实身份，这算不上值得称赞的行为，却也不应受到太多谴责。毕竟，从最开始，我就认出了你们呀。无论你们伪装成什么样子，我都有信心能认出你们，因为……你们在发光，你们是如此闪亮。你们选择隐瞒，我也选择不说破，或许是我们都觉得还不是恰当的时机。」  
北前辈轻轻拂去落在他唇上的积雪。宫侑太惊讶了，以致根本没意识到这个动作太过暧昧太过亲密。  
当然，也可能是因为北前辈表现得太淡定了。  
「北前辈……莫非北前辈……我们、喜欢……？」  
宫治试探性地说，脸色煞白，就像马上就要晕过去似的。  
「是呀，我喜欢侑和治，高中时就喜欢。是恋爱意义上的喜欢，同时喜欢你们两个人。」  
北信介望着他们说，眼神坚定，没有一丝犹豫，没有一丝逃避，没有一丝不安。  
「爱上同性，同时爱上一对兄弟，无论是哪一个都可能引发巨大的风波。当时的我无法应对这一切，不能擅自做出会让你们、让身边人困扰的举动。在你们发信息给我的时候，我很高兴。我终于有机会以另一种方式让你们知晓我的心意。侑，治，你们伪装成女孩子给我发信息，但你们字里行间流露的感情并非作伪，是吗？」  
「当然！」  
「……是的。」  
「所以，不必道歉呀。虽然碍于当时的条件所限，我们都有所隐瞒，也无法清楚地认识到那份感情究竟是什么，究竟有多深，又能持续多久……那依然是一份美好的恋情，每个人都付出了真心。实际上，选择来北海道的时候，我都没想到自己会坚持发十年的信息。我认真思考过这件事情，并和自己约定，如果我还喜欢你们，就继续每天发信息，以便有朝一日你们决定回应的时候能够找到我。即使你们不来也没有关系。我决定来到这片北方大地，是因为这里有我最喜欢的人最喜欢的动物。这是我的选择，是我的自我满足，与旁人无关，我也不曾后悔。而在那之后度过的每一天，每一片雪花和每一声鹤鸣，都让我更深切地意识到我有多么喜欢你们。我想，即使我们再也不会见面，我也会一直注视着你们，一直喜欢着你们……我爱你们，侑，治。在此之外，无论这份恋情能否实现，你们都是我的骄傲。这些年来，你们真的很努力。」  
北前辈慢慢放低身体，单膝跪地，左臂和右臂分别搂住他们，额头也靠得很近。记忆中他们似乎从未如此贴近北前辈。即使是在胜利后的狂喜里他们也只敢和那个人击掌，即使拥抱也是匆匆一下甚至来不及感受到体温。但现在北前辈离得这么这么近，他能一根一根数清楚对方纤长的睫毛。即使在倾诉爱意的时候，北前辈脸上依然没有羞涩的红晕或紧张的颤抖，沉静的表情也很难称得上是温柔如水。但就是这样稳重可靠的样子才让他们感到特别安心。就像十年前无论他们在赛场上怎样放飞自我后面都有队长能镇住场子一样，无论是十年前的逃避还是十年间的怯懦亦或是一天的过度燃烧，仿佛都在北前辈的声音、气息和体温中得到了安抚。  
北前辈说他们在发光。  
但是，在他眼中，发光的人是北前辈才对。  
恰如月亮，恰如新雪，恰如白鹤。  
在他们自己都没有察觉的时候，他们就已经发出微弱的光芒，想让北前辈回应他们。北前辈也在朝他们发光，比他们更坚定，比他们更明亮，持续十年不曾中断。  
用「温柔」来形容北信介感觉会怪怪的，但没有人比那个人更加用意周到思虑周全。他低下头把脸埋进对方既不柔软也缺乏诱人曲线的胸口，深吸一口气，如释重负，就像找回了诞生之初依偎在母亲怀中的安心感。而一旦感到安心，如冰雪般一片白茫茫的冻结感情也会开始融化。  
他哭了。  
治也在哭。  
开始是默默地流泪，然后是呜咽，然后是哭喊。  
对不起，从最开始就存了欺骗北前辈的心思。  
对不起，那时候没去体育馆后面找北前辈。  
对不起，让北前辈白白等了一整夜。  
对不起，逃出医务室就不敢再回去。  
对不起，十年里没有联系北前辈。  
对不起，这么晚才来找北前辈。  
对不起，对不起，对不起……  
对不起！  
他们哭到抽搐哭得嗓子嘶哑，连自己都听不清楚在说了什么，却坚信北前辈一定能明白他们的意思。事实上也是这样的。北前辈轻柔而坚定地托起他们的脸颊，额头贴着他们的额头，温暖的呼吸拂过他们的嘴唇。  
「虽然我依然不认为你们有错……不过，你们饱含真心的歉意，我接受了。没事的，没事的……倘若时机不合适，等待并不是一个错误的选择。我很感谢这十年的时光。就像是数以千计数以万计的练习一样，有了足够的积累，才能顺畅地表现出真实的自我。这十年不是错误，更不是被耽误了，仅仅是……当年不成熟的我们，需要十年的时间，让这份恋情水到渠成。」  
宫侑以前听到过一个说法。  
是个文绉绉的学者说的，好像说什么古代人觉得，如果话语不足以表达自己的心情就来唱歌，如果唱歌还不够的话就要手舞足蹈。  
此时此刻，话语根本载不动他们内心澎湃的情感。所以他们的身体直接跨过大脑，紧紧搂住北前辈把对方压倒在雪地上。他们抱得有多紧，哭得就有多凶。  
所有的光芒都有意义。所有的等待都没有白费。所有的痛苦都烟消云散。就连曾经的欺骗和胆怯，也变成了装点晴空的云朵。  
宫侑和宫治一直哭，一直哭，一直哭，哭得比夺得冠军的时候还厉害，哭到泪水结成冰面具也停不下来，却因为恋人一个小小的动作戛然而止。  
泪水是甜的。  
而北前辈的吻更甜。甘甜无比。

「这是啥啊！」  
快到站的时候宫侑突然大喊一声，引得旁人纷纷侧目。  
「怎么了？」  
咬着能量棒，宫治漫不经心地问。平时他不太想主动搭理自己的白痴兄弟，可谁让他今天心情不错呢。  
「那头熊啊！就是那头该死的熊！它居然自己倒毙在山里被人发现的时候已经快变成一堆骨头了！可恶！这个结局好敷衍啊！就像之前我们追的那部漫画连载一样，简直是烂尾！烂死了！」  
「不是挺好的？不用追漫画了省心省力，没有新增伤亡可喜可贺。既然已经死了，我们就为它祈求冥福吧。」  
「为啥啊？」  
「毕竟也算是引导我们去找北前辈的恩人。」  
宫治耸耸肩，说。  
「也是哦。」  
宫侑想了想，点头道。  
列车进站了。他们预定的计程车已经在车站外等待。司机大叔的女儿是宫治的粉丝，却弄错了他们两人，硬是把本子塞进侑的手里让他帮忙签名。当时侑的表情真是特别精彩，如果角名在就好了，一定能拍出恰到好处的照片。直到那个白痴爆炸的一秒前，宫治才上前帮忙，报出自己的身份，积极签字留言。  
计程车的终点是稻荷崎高校。他们算是高中母校的有名人，每年都会来几次，每次都会去排球部指导后辈，所以只要提前知会一声就能畅通无阻地进入校园。但这次的他们的目标不是排球部，今天这里的主角也不是他们。  
应母校的邀请，知名青年生物学家、野生动物摄影家北信介来为稻荷崎高校的学生们做一次科普演讲，演讲后还会到学校的生物部进行指导。  
下午的比赛结束之后，宫治和宫侑就忙不迭踏上返回稻荷崎的列车。本以为他们会迟到，可多方打听之后得知生物部的小鬼缠着北前辈不放，比当年的他们都烦人。宫治能看出来，他的白痴兄弟很想发作却不敢，毕竟北前辈就在里面。  
「去那里吧。」  
他向气得像拴着链子的狗一样转圈的侑建议道。  
「哪里？」  
宫侑气呼呼地反问，话音刚落就反应过来。  
「哦对呀！我们先去那里！」  
侑喊道，赶紧往那边跑，慌慌张张的姿态一点都没有男人年近三十的成熟可靠。  
他们上大学的时候认识了一位室友，法学的高材生，能通过司法考试的那种。那家伙跟宫侑一样喜欢炫耀，常常把外文法律谚语挂在嘴边，等别人听不懂了再翻译出来找存在感。宫治记得他最爱说的一句话是什么正义会迟到但不会缺席。他跟正义不熟，但他知道他们已经迟到了十年，今天绝对不能缺席。  
不能再让北前辈等他们了。  
这次换他们等待北前辈。  
在十年前相同的地方。  
然而，之前侑那个家伙乱吃飞醋转圈圈浪费了太多的时间，他们终究还是晚来一步。  
在体育馆后面，北信介静静地等待他们。挺直脊背，挺直脖子，美丽凛然的姿态犹如雪中傲然挺立的白鹤。那种难以言喻的美依然让他们浑身战栗，却混入了某些不可告人的感官回忆。  
以前的他们因为不可告人的恋心而逃走。  
现在的他们因为不可告人的亲热而陶醉。  
如同白鹤一般美妙的爱之舞与爱之歌，他们已经在恋人身上充分体验过，却依然想要更多，或许终生都难以餍足。  
「侑，治，有什么想和我说的吗？」  
北信介问他们。  
那个人笑了。那个人只会对他们这样笑。  
春暖花开，樱落如雪。  
「我喜欢北前辈！」  
「我喜欢北前辈。」  
他们用尽了浑身气力的呐喊，想让这迟到了十年的告白响彻天地，一直传到北狐驰骋白鹤翱翔的北方大地。

[Best End]


End file.
